致相爱的我们
by owakoblack14
Summary: 这是2014年万圣节被本家笛子篇给刺激到后写下的独普文。第一部开头交代了路德和阿普自再统一后就一直以恋人关系幸福的住一起，然而不幸的事情发生了。在半复述了大量本家提到的阿普相关情节之后，便是普灭梗。第二部路德回到1866年遇到那时候的阿普和小时候的自己。另附三篇番外。虐和肉注意。
1. Chapter 1

1

10月总是以狂欢开始。自德国再统一25年以来每年都如此。人们欢度啤酒节、庆祝10月3日的国庆节，然后继续喝啤酒庆祝。这样的节日里，路德放假在家可以陪伴总爱一人乐的基尔一起打扫卫生、看书、打游戏，甚至白天也可以两人一起窝在被子里回顾昨夜里的激情。

今年国庆节放假前下班回家的路德捧着一束蓝色矢车菊，提着一袋矢车菊香料，他觉得没有什么比国花更适合自家哥哥了，今晚他一定要看到手捧蓝色花朵微笑着、并散发出醉人花香的基尔。忙碌了一周，他都没有好好地抱过哥哥，今晚一定要将他从头至尾都品尝一遍，包括他那银白得将近透明的发丝和雪白的脚趾。距离会产生美感，人总是记得最爱的人最美好的样子。然而当路德打开家门，前来迎接的只有三只饥饿的大狗，一扑而上将他压倒在地。他们双眼如狼般闪着金光，明显午饭没有吃也没有人带他们散步。对调皮捣蛋却又比他弱小的人或动物，路德不会真的生气，只是拿他们没办法，包括费里、包括他神经大条的哥哥。在惯性地骂狗狗们太冲撞后他赶紧去厨房拿了狗粮喂食。忙碌完后，他开始寻思基尔的行踪。再统一后他们很快就住在一起了，至今也有25年时间，彼此都很了解对方的生活习惯，像基尔这时候不在家的话说不定和恶友们一起提前进行节假日的狂欢了吧。路德很冷静，含苞欲放的矢车菊放到明天会更美，香料明晚两人一起洗澡时再用也不迟，所以根本不用担心基尔晚归。现在他要打电话给自家哥哥的原因只是为了确定今晚是不是回家吃饭。手机拨了两次，仍然没有人接听，偶尔也会这样，很可能基尔正在酒吧听演唱会因此没听见。但是不能确定行踪的话不好做晚饭啊，于是路德又打电话给靠谱一点的安东尼奥。这回终于有人接听了，对方将电话交给基尔："Hallo, 阿西吗！Ja，我和安东还有法兰一起喝酒呢！你吃饭了吗？...别担心，明早我就回来，今晚你早点睡哈！...什么？...哦，不用接我，我们知道怎么回家，kesesese，你早点睡哦！Ciao!"听到充满生气的声音，路德脑海中浮现出开心笑着的基尔，嗯，那就明天再和他庆祝假日吧，反正这是第一晚嘛，让他和朋友高兴去吧。

平日无论工作多忙多累，回到家总会有基尔陪他吃晚餐，而今晚许多人都为庆祝假日而共进晚餐的时候只有路德一个人吃饭。他不禁用餐桌上的香肠将训练有素的、已经吃饱喝足的狗狗们引诱过来，坐在他脚下陪他。晚饭后由于家里太安静，他将电视打开，而坐在一边靠墙的书桌前看书。过了两小时，他就因为无聊而早早准备上床睡觉。一个人在家还真的挺无聊，难怪哥哥要去找恶友们狂欢，路德想到这里，莫名有种吃醋的感觉。他今天白天还认真想过放假第一晚就能和哥哥共享床笫之欢呢。不行，他一个人怎么好入睡呢，再说明天可以晚点起来，不如再找点睡前读物吧。于是路德从家里巨大的书房翻书，偶尔看到角落一只巨大的泰迪熊，旁边放着一本格林童话全集。这两样充满童年回忆的东西不是偶尔放一起的。很久以前德意志刚统一的时候，忙于军事的基尔有时无法陪在路德身边，于是这两样事物成为他的童年伴侣。"我不在的时候，这只大熊可以代替本大爷哦，阿西你可以和他一起看童话书哈！"当年的情节似乎又重现眼前，路德怀旧地扬起嘴角一笑。"好吧，今晚看这本书。"路德小心翼翼抱起这本初版古董书走回他和哥哥共同的卧室。"很久很久以前，一个贫穷的人家有一对兄妹…"这是《汉斯与格雷特》的开头，也是路德最喜欢的一个故事。故事中没有出现王子或公主，但他就是喜欢这样相依为命的感人手足之情。他有很多哥哥，但他真正的大哥只有基尔一个，与其说是大哥，不如说是将他一手养大的长辈。他们这些与普通人不一样的国家，一向皆以自身利益为首进行外交，很少有像他大哥这样对除了自己的弟弟无私奉献，甚至献上一切最终连自己领土也完全失去的人/国家。尽管从小都被基尔宠爱和保护着，路德没有把这作为理所当然的事情，经历柏林墙的长期分裂后，能够再次和哥哥生活在一起的他，自然要把哥哥照顾好，发自内心地想要报答这份无私的亲情和真爱。

将童话书合上、一边回忆着童年时代基尔给他讲睡前故事的美好时光，路德渐渐进入梦乡。


	2. Chapter 2

2

如果一个人求婚失败了，还会再试第二次吗？如果他是个小心又抱有幻想的人，会的。那么第三次呢？很难，因为他受的打击太大了，最终从愤怒走向沮丧、甚至绝望。那么如果一个人做了482次请求，但之前一直都没成功，他会不会神经崩溃呢？路德维希可以告诉你，他认识这样的人，相反，这个人一直都抱有一颗宽容之心，微笑着提出，又微笑着接受拒绝。这个人真是坚韧得可以，更是拥有无限强大的爱。

在梦中路德回到童年，他再生的时候已经有13岁少年的模样，然而没有记忆的他觉得这个世界是那么的陌生。家里有好几十个哥哥，每个哥哥都很喜欢他的样子，可是他记不住当中几个人。最先给他留下印象的，是那个银白头发总是穿着普蓝色军装的人，好像是所有人的老大，对别人很凶很霸道的样子，然而对他却总是笑容满面。这么说来，最先和他说话的也是这个人："我叫基尔，是你的大哥哥哦。"既然报上姓名，路德就直接叫他"基尔"了。然而叫了几次后，第二天基尔说"你可以叫我哥哥哦。""嗯…"他乖乖地点头，脸红至耳根，对于这样闷骚天性的他来说要改口可实在很不好意思。幸好基尔没有继续追问，于是他干脆也不怎么叫名字，而是用"您"来称呼对方。如果两人距离比较远，他宁愿快步赶上以引起对方注意，而不是远远地大喊"基尔"或是"哥哥"。看着从后面跑上来气喘吁吁的小孩子，基尔不由地弯下腰揉揉弟弟的头，温柔地笑着说："叫我哥哥也是可以的哦。"这时候路德脸又红了，在基尔的面前他总是容易变得紧张，毕竟这样一位充满领袖气派、英俊帅气的人很容易给周围人产生压力啊…

除了心理的压力，睡梦中的路德同样感到身体上的压力，于是他挣扎着从梦中醒来，看到的仍然是那张即使过了这么多年也还容易让他脸红心跳的大哥的脸。此刻基尔正跨坐在他腰上，暗红的双眼凑近路德的蓝眼睛。"Guten Morgen!阿西！"

"哥哥…你什么时候跑床上来的？"路德揉揉眼睛，确定他看到的是21世纪的普鲁士。

"放心，我已经洗澡了，酒气也应该没了吧！刚想给你个早安吻，没想到你就醒咯！"基尔穿着短裤，露出雪白的大腿，在路德的腰部上稍微扭动一下，思考着如何下来。本来由于膀胱膨胀而使得下半身额外敏感的路德，这时怎能忍受心爱的人在自己身体上这样磨蹭，他的敏感部位马上有了反应。

"哥哥，等等，"路德赶紧拉住基尔的手，顺势将他压在自己身下并吻上柔软的双唇。

许久，基尔才被从热烈的"早安吻"中释放出来，显然急促吐着温热气息的他有些不知所措。"阿西，我通宵才回来，现在有些体力不支…"看到路德失望的表情，基尔赶紧补上："我是怕等会无法满足你…等本大爷睡一下就…"

"Tut mir leid，哥哥。我刚才忘记了，你好好睡吧，到几点都行，我今天就在家里做做家务。"路德把枕头拉到基尔头下并给他盖上被子，下床前轻轻吻了下前额，"Schöne Träume, mein Bruder."

银白发色的青年轻轻一笑，闭上深红的双眼后同样是银白的眼睫毛显得更浓密修长，加上比一般人苍白的肌肤，似乎就要和浅色的床单融为一体。

一些德语翻译：  
Hallo：你好  
Ja：是的  
Ciao：原本是意大利语，现在用于德语表示再见  
Guten Morgen：早上好  
Tut mir leid：对不起  
Schöne Träume, mein Bruder：好梦，哥哥


	3. Chapter 3

3

"Eins zwei drei vier! I want you! I need you! I love you! Atama nor naka gangan näteru Musiku, heavy Rotation!"

楼上突然传来某人带着德语口音的日语歌，高音喇叭和欢快的跳跃声震得楼都快塌了。在客厅午睡的狗狗们被惊吓得从梦中醒来，迷糊中汪汪叫了两声。"Ruhe!" 路德向他们喝了一声，随即叹了口气，继续在厨房准备晚餐：哥哥一定不知道这个房子的隔音效果是多少分贝吧，不然不会这么明目张胆地在楼上电脑室大办个人音乐会。这时候上去叫他吃饭的话，歌声肯定在开门前就停下来，因为基尔其实很害羞在人面前表演，特别是演唱抒情歌，那会展现他柔弱的一面，而路德也曾偷偷看见过哥哥唱歌时伤感落泪的时候。不过晚饭已经做好，他也不想从昨晚开始到现在还保持不能和哥哥相处的状态，于是上楼敲门，耐心地等待基尔收拾好然后开门。

只听见房间里面传来："Ich komme!"接着音响被关掉，然后是收拾乐器的砰嗙声，最终变得沉静起来。路德认为基尔已经准备好，再说两兄弟没有给房间上锁的习惯（包括卫生间），轻轻一扭门把手就进去了: 出现在他眼前的是上半身穿着俾斯麦时代军装、下半身迷你裙、正蹑手蹑脚走向堆放在沙发上的休闲装的基尔。

"啊！我还没好、你是说晚饭已经做好了吗？辛苦你了阿西今晚吃什么…"试图转移路德注意力的基尔一边匆忙说着一边快步走到沙发后面挡住下体。

不过掩耳盗铃是不可能成功的，路德的脸此时也变得和基尔的一样红："哥哥、那是新的戏服？"基尔真想找台time machine将时间倒退回自己弟弟开门前。

"是、是啊，阿菊从日本寄来的…你能先下楼吗，我马上就好。"

为了不再为难哥哥，路德下楼将晚饭盛到餐桌上，同时基尔也换回居家服坐到饭桌前了。由于今天是假期第一天，路德比较有空，于是一个人精心做了几道法国菜，包括牛排和浓汤。看到美食，基尔胃口大开，笑容也特别灿烂。"Kesese,阿西对我真好！不愧是本大爷的弟弟！"夸奖弟弟是他的口头禅，尽管两人住一起几乎每天都能见面，生活上也互相扶持，但他从来不会忘记发自内心的赞美。

路德内心窃喜，而不善于表达，在基尔边吃边赞不绝口一会后，终于转移了话题："哥哥，我才知道你会唱日语歌。"

"嗯，最近本大爷在学日语。你不在家的时候我总要找些事情做来提升自己，虽然本大爷隐退了，但是如果落后你太多我们在精神上就不好交流了，对吧！我在想如果日语歌唱好了，我可以匿名在日本发行个人专辑呢！本大爷发现日本偶像组合AKB48的风格很赞，如果我能做Centre就好了，可惜本大爷走的是单飞路线…"基尔越说越兴奋，一边下意识地给碟子上的牛排淋上过多的黑椒汁。

"裙子…"

沉默的路德经常不明则已一鸣惊人。盛黑椒汁的罐子被基尔摔倒在桌上，路德一边递上餐巾一边继续认真地说："我觉得哥哥穿裙子很好看。"

"Echt?" 基尔变得好开心，用餐巾使劲擦桌子。

"今晚睡前…能再穿一次吗？我特别怀念哥哥军装的样子，再加上裙子又特别短…"

这样奇怪的理由把眼前的人逗笑了，"看来上次我穿苏格兰民族服装时你还没掀够裙子吗？"

"等会餐具还是我来收拾，哥哥你就少说多吃点吧。"路德脸又红了，觉得每天能面对着笑起来这么好看的哥哥并与之共进晚餐，自己还真是幸福。

一些说明：  
1 2 3 4! I want you! I need you! I love you! Atama nor naka gangan näteru Musiku, heavy Rotation!  
来自AKB48无尽旋转的歌词，改了部分让其听起来有点德语腔  
Ruhe: 安静  
Ich komme: 我就来  
Echt: 真的？


	4. Chapter 4

4

很快假期就剩一天了。晚饭后，桌上摆着普鲁士牌的啤酒罐子，两兄弟坐在客厅里看电视。

"阿西，我们看这卷录像带吧！"基尔不知道从仓库的哪个角落找出的1989年Andreas Schnaas拍摄的恐怖片Violent Shit的录像带，更神奇的是他趁着下午路德出门遛狗的时间已经把录像机修好并擦得崭新摆放到客厅里。

"这部片吗…"路德坐到基尔身旁，拿起录像带盒子看了看。因为之前东德买不到，这盒带子是基尔刚搬来一起住的第二天就跑去音像店买的，现在他还是很喜欢这位导演拍的恐怖片，说是"看电影时感觉本大爷像小鸟一样帅！"对于哥哥推荐的东西，路德很少拒绝，因为自己是哥哥一手养大的，路德总能在他身上学到不少东西，尽管不是全对，但血浓于水，没有谁比基尔更懂路德，而他们也是无话不谈的亲兄弟。

为了增加恐怖气氛，狗狗们已经被赶回狗窝里睡觉，客厅的窗帘被拉下遮挡住寂静的庭院，只有一盏落地灯还开着。电影昏暗的画面将微弱的光线照到两兄弟脸上。一段如八九十年代2D游戏般的片头过后，便是杀人魔撕咬被害男人脖子的特写。虽然是血腥的恐怖镜头，这也可说是同性之间的激烈身体接触，看到这里，路德感到下身有一股热流通过。侧头看看身边的弟弟，基尔似乎明白路德的感受，于是凑近耳根，轻轻吐着略带酒味的温热气息说道："本大爷也想要强烈的感受…本大爷想要…那种强烈的活着的感觉…"

路德很清楚他所说的强烈感受：那种让全身细胞都活跃起来的强烈疼痛感、在达到高潮前将全身力气用尽的极致快感。他也很怀念这样的感受，既然明天还是休息日，为什么不来一发呢？

很快他们将战场转移到共同的卧室，道具和场景也一并摆放好：这回基尔扮演的是殉职的圣职者。

"因为汝亵渎神的尊严，汝将接受最后的审判，被钉死在十字架上。"路德猛地掀起四肢被绑在十字架上基尔的白色长袍，由于没有穿内裤，根部已经承水平线勃起状，与靠墙竖立的十字架构成平行的优美几何图形。

"本、本大爷才没有亵渎…"双眼被白布蒙着的基尔只感到腿间一股凉风袭来。

"你是看不到自己下面的状态吧，"路德的食指沿着基尔的根部轻轻划过，"哥、哥。"他故意加重这两个字的读音。

"别在这时候叫本大爷…"强忍着下身的逗弄，基尔的声音变得颤抖，他平日兄长的威严在这种场合已消失殆尽。

"哥哥，即使你失去兄长的威严，你也还是我的哥哥。想当初你多么渴望我叫你哥哥，我还记得您走在幼小的我跟前高大的身影，简直是王者至尊…"

被时刻提醒自己兄长的身份，而此刻基尔却受到如此"虐待"，简直是他的奇耻大辱，他的尊严已经被路德的言语重重践踏。事实上，基尔已经在路德的挑拨下很快顺利进入了M的角色，接着他要享受的就是这种内心与肉体上的侮辱，这样他全身都兴奋起来，这正是他活着的强烈证明。

只是轻轻抚摸了两下基尔的前端，路德突然将串珠塞入毫无准备的洞穴，同时解开捆绑基尔双腿的绳子，让洞穴张得更开。突如其来的异物让基尔痛的挣扎起来，而双腿失去支撑点使得下半身落了个空，基尔下意识地像青蛙一样折起双腿在空中乱蹭。看到这幅狼狈相的路德故意发出轻蔑的笑声："哥哥，想不到你也有今天。"他将身体凑向前，用跨部撑起基尔的臀部，双手托起基尔的白腿让其夹住自己的腰部。"昔日英俊帅气的您绝对想不到现在是多么淫荡吧。"

被弄痛的基尔喘着粗气，留下眼泪。白色的长袍让他的肌肤看起来更苍白，反衬着面前肌肉壮实的弟弟身材略显单薄。如果不是路德了解基尔的耐力，也许不会狠得下心如此捉弄他：既然是哥哥的意愿，一定要让他尽情地爽快。

"阿…阿西…"基尔带着空腔恳求着，双腿夹紧路德的腰部试图用前端磨蹭对方坚硬的腹肌。

"就说您淫荡吧。"路德轻咬基尔耳根的同时，抽出湿润的串珠，将自己巨大的根基一口气插进基尔的洞穴里。由于这回的入侵者体积更大，带来的痛楚更为明显，这使得基尔大叫起来：

"啊啊—好痛—阿西！好痛啊—"受害者挣扎得更用力，蒙着双眼的布料也掉下来挂到脖子上。

把这样的说法当作夸奖，路德更深入对方的洞穴，并开始摆动起来，同时右手卖力地套弄基尔的根部。

"阿西，好痛啊！呜呜，饶了本大爷啊，呜呜呜，好痛—！"边哭边大叫着的基尔在弟弟的套弄下迎来了高潮，乳白色的精液就像生命之泉一般喷涌而出，一部分落在路德的手上，更多的洒在了地毯上—炙热的种子洒落的瞬间似乎发出了愉悦的嗞嗞声。

同时路德退出基尔的身体，也将地毯浇上了一层乳白色。虽有点疲软，但他很清楚这时被他虐的精疲力竭的哥哥需要他的扶持，于是搂紧了怀里的人，好让其不会因为无力而滑落。当他正要伸手去解开绑着基尔双手的绳子时，眼泪还含着泪珠的基尔抬起头虚弱地说道："别急，再来…"

"哥哥，别勉强，我知道你很累了，我们到床上去做也可以的。"基尔没有反驳，在绳子被解开后，让比自己更壮实的弟弟抱到了床上。

"哥哥，我还没有说呢，"在床上进行第二轮时，路德一边轻柔地抚摸着基尔的身体，一边微笑着说："Ich liebe dich."

"Und ich liebe dich."身下的人露出热恋中的人才有的目光。

Andreas Schnaas：本家刚公布的阿普最喜欢的电影导演

Ich liebe dich：我爱你

Und ich liebe dich：我也爱你


	5. Chapter 5

5

（这里时差算错…柏/林应该是晚上12点这样，以后再修改）

凌晨5:20路德被闹钟叫起来的时候，觉得一阵寒冷。那个常常睡在身边的人如今不在，房间的暖气开得有点低，他讨厌这样的感觉—酒店的床一个人睡太大，早点回家就好了。

假期之后路德立即进入繁忙的工作日，还被上司大妈派去美国出差一周。这期间路德自然天天用skype和自家哥哥视频聊天，各种问寒问暖，不过还是抵不过分离带来的寂寞，还好白天忙于办公，通常晚上很晚才回到酒店。纽约与柏林时差6小时，也就是说路德进入深度睡眠的时候基尔才起床，于是他们约好在基尔午饭前视频一小时。

路德打开电脑，点击skype上"本大爷真是太帅了"的灰色头像呼叫通话，但没有人接听。接连呼叫5次后，路德决定放弃并去洗漱。转眼太阳升起，天已经开始变亮，然而"本大爷真是太帅了"的头像还是没亮起来—是时候去工作了。今天早上有个很重要的国际会议，千万不能迟到。

正当他要开门走进会议室的时候手机居然震动起来，一边示意同行的本田先进去，一边接了电话："哥哥，抱歉我马上要开会了。"

"抱歉阿西，刚才我和大个头闹了点小矛盾，处理到现在。"

"哦，你不会被他咬了吧？"

"怎么会，kesesese…先不说了，你去开会吧！"

"等等，哥哥你今天有空帮我把以前的旧资料输入电脑吗，我在外面不方便…"

"啊，抱歉，我等会要和恶友他们出去玩呢…"

"没事，等我回家处理吧。"

"好，先这样了，Tschüss！"

挂电话后，路德整了整领带，精神抖擞地大步走进会议室。

"哟，路德维希，会议前还要和哥哥打电话？你们感情真好真让人羡慕呢！"已经在座位上的法兰西斯向他招手。

"咦？我还以为哥哥今天和你们一起出门？你居然也在美国。"路德瞬间以为是时差影响了他的逻辑思维。

"安东尼奥倒是没来，可能他们今天一起吧。"

嗯，总之还是赶快干正事别计较那么多，路德想着，一边开始翻看会议资料。

一周的出差终于结束了，路德再次体会到小别胜新婚的感觉—慢着，他还没结过婚啊！你要说他是个不负责的男人？和爱人同居这么久（近25年）居然还没结婚？路德不是不负责，是没想过。即使不结婚，他生来和基尔就是家人，一般人结婚的目的就是为了组建家庭，而他和哥哥本来就是家人了不是吗？但你可能又要说，没有婚礼真不浪漫。不，其实路德浪漫的很，从哥哥那里继承来的骑士精神，他随时都希望能在自己最爱的人身上发挥到极致。

他回到家时，发现客厅不但保持着他出差前原有的整洁，一些小装饰被调换了位置，给人一种焕然一新的感觉—除了摆在饭桌上的已经枯萎的普鲁士蓝矢车菊。房间里安静得有些陌生。

"哥哥？我回来了。"路德四处张望。

这时一楼卫生间的门打开了，探出个白色的脑袋，暗红的双眼因为喜悦而变得闪亮。"嗯，你回来了。"

"哥哥，这些花可以扔了。"路德将矢车菊从花瓶中拔起，准备扔到厨房垃圾箱。

"等等，我觉得还可以摆几天，有几朵花还是蓝色呢。"基尔远远地站卫生间门口，犹豫着。

"哥哥，你那么喜欢蓝色的话，我会再买新鲜的矢车菊…不如，买个能长久保存的蓝色饰品，怎样？"路德知道哥哥是个恋旧的人，但鲜花怎么能放那么久呢，于是还是将枯萎的矢车菊扔了。

基尔还是站在原地，本来他应该给刚回家的路德一个大大的拥抱，今天看起来却比平日沉默。路德并没有计较这些，由于刚才的突发奇想，他开始脑补那件所谓长久保存的物品究竟是什么。那种蓝色、闪着光辉的美丽之物他似乎在哪里见过—是了，在几年前英国皇储婚礼上，王妃手上的那颗婚戒不正是蓝色的吗？有着德国血统的英国皇室，选择这样的蓝色正象征着欧洲皇族的高贵与悠久历史。是了，婚戒！一定要传统的普鲁士蓝！但要订做成什么样的才适合哥哥呢？

路德赶紧拆卸行李，然后直头冲到大书房翻找介绍宝石与戒指的书本。

"本大爷的个人演奏会开始了！阿西！你真是最幸福的人了！在最棒的天气里听到最棒的哥哥的演奏会哦。"

正聚精会神在太阳室看书的路德突然听到一连串喋喋不休又充满活力的话语，又是日常一人乐时间了吗？为什么在这紧要关头来打断他看书呢？不赶快决定戒指的款式的话会赶不上"那天"的吧。但他又不好意思拒绝，特别是刚到家时基尔好像看起来没精神的样子，现在不能扰乱他的兴致。"我要继续看书，你随意吧。"

原以为哥哥要开始唱噪音一般的AKB48的元气歌曲把家里弄得鸡犬不宁的，结果在周围寂静了片刻后，竟响起了悠悠的笛声。

路德抬起头来，看到哥哥站在乐谱台前吹奏起金色的长笛，温暖的秋季夕阳的余辉透过四周的法式落地窗洒在青年的银发上，使之看起来就像个金发的五官精致立体的标准日耳曼人。他的眼睑微微垂下，表情是那么的恬静，似乎诉说着与这张年轻俊美的脸不符的悠久而沧桑的历史。

"…和从前一样好听。真难以置信这是哥哥的吹奏。"被深深吸引住的路德合上了书本。

青年停下吹奏，似乎陷入了深深的回忆。不一会儿，突然又争辩起来："我看来这么像战争迷吗？我可是浑身洋溢着艺术气息啊！"

战争迷？路德什么时候说过这样的话。"没看到。不要一旦停止忽视你，你就中断啊…"

"这么厉害，为什么不多多展现呢。不如开个演奏会吧，总比守着FPS第一位更健全吧。"路德微笑着，希望哥哥能接受他善意的劝告。

"FPS可不是闹着玩的！…不过也好，工作都交给你来做了，我实在闲得没办法。"基尔苦笑着，路德还是第一次听他这么说。他一直以为哥哥一个人在家的时候很开心，而且他本人也多次这么说过。瞬间，他的心被刺痛了一下，事情竟然和他想的不一样，让他措手不及，不知道说什么好。

然而今天基尔的表情转变的简直比眉毛家的天气还快，下一秒居然淘气地坏笑着用长笛戳到愣住了的路德脸上。"阿西也来吹奏长笛吧！"

"可是我刚出生时候学过，完全学不会啊。"

"不，现在的你正是优秀的长笛演奏家哦！因为你是本大爷的弟弟嘛！"基尔挥动着长笛，让路德想起从前他给自己上课时候手握教鞭的样子。自然地，气氛变得庄严起来，就像皇帝给最佳战士授予奖章的神圣时刻。当自家哥哥站到原本摆放钢琴的台阶上，用左手递上金光闪闪的长笛之时，路德下意识的觉得那个时刻到来了：他想起以前多次在战争中立功、被哥哥授予普鲁士铁十字的场景。尽管基尔已经让位给路德来掌握国家大权，但那时候的他是皇室最高象征，流传下来的铁十字也是全国战士向往的最高荣誉。这回，基尔又要把重要的东西给他吗？

"那我就接受了…"路德单膝跪地，屈服于面前这位长者的威严。"但是可以吗，这么重要的笛子…"

"你明白就好。乖乖接受本大爷神圣的笛子吧。"

路德双手接过长笛，"…比平时更坚持呢。"这时他发现基尔垂放下来的右手背上的伤痕！

"手背上的伤是…？"难怪刚才开始哥哥的右手就一直背在身后，大概传承仪式完成后松了一口气，也就忘了继续遮掩。

"啊…啊，这个吗！刚才不小心弄的。"基尔慌忙用袖子遮挡住明显是狗咬的伤口。"大个头好像不理解我的魅力。"

"你又做了什么恶作剧吧真是的…我马上给你上药，等等啊。"路德去拿药的时候顺道去教训了基尔口中的大个头—他是一只长毛大黄狗，在基尔还是公国的时候就陪伴在身边了，如今长得比他的大主人的个头还大，所以他更听个头比他大一些的二主人的话。大个头在路德去拿药的空挡冲去看基尔，而基尔马上转过身去捂住右手背的伤口。

路德再次回到太阳室时看到大个头歪头望着背过去的哥哥，和狗狗相处这么多年，自然明白一些狗语：大个头在困惑着什么呢？有什么不对劲吗？

不，好像从他出差的那段时间开始就有些不对劲了，他好像忽略了些细节…那天早上基尔花了很长时间处理大个头的事情，究竟是什么事？而刚到家时从卫生间出来的基尔的眼睛比平时红，是不是哭过了？

"哥哥，"路德扔下药包，快步走上前拉过基尔的右手，挽起衣袖将手背上的伤口露出来—伤口已经有点发脓，看起来根本不是刚被咬的。

"这究竟是什么时候的伤口？！"

解释：

Tschüss：再见


	6. Chapter 6

6

时间仿佛凝固了。基尔让路德紧紧握住他的右手，即使很痛也没有甩开；渐渐地，眼泪从眼眶留下来，浑身颤抖着哽咽得说不出话。他看起来虚弱极了，肤色淡得接近银白的发色，逆光站在落地窗前，白色的光辉落在他背后使得他的轮廓与背景融为一体，如果不是那双因为泪水变得更红的双眼，似乎已经抓不到他身体的焦点。

面对这样的情景，路德一点准备也没有，更来不及去想基尔哭泣的原因。他只知道跟着一起流泪，傻傻地，望着自家哥哥的双眼，这个大块头只知道一起哭。他从来也没想过会变成这样子。

他已经习惯和基尔相爱的日子，两人自多年分开后再一起生活的日子已有九千一百零一天，这么长的日子正等于普通人的银婚纪念。他们的爱情完美无缺，几乎没吵过架，互相扶持，每天都在幸福中度过。是的，他以为他们经历了这么多苦难，终于修成正果可以永远幸福快乐地在一起了，就像格林童话中说的一样：从此王子和公主幸福地生活在一起直到今天。是啊，直到今天—为止了…为什么有这样的转变？难道他们不懂得珍惜、老天要惩罚他们吗？不对，他们也是每天抱着感激的态度，去珍惜和体恤彼此，细心经营他们的爱情，因为这样的爱情如此的纯粹无瑕，令人不禁一步步地深爱下去。

不行，路德无法接受这样的转变，他那些平时在感情澎湃时就会从内心中流溢出来的粉红色桃心此时都变成了脆弱的玻璃制品，互相撞击着摔碎了，流出大量鲜红色的液体。究竟是什么原因、又是谁，伤害了原本完美的爱情，破坏了每天无忧无虑的快乐时光？路德维希不明白。

这些和那些他不明白的原因，使得他陷入了混乱，他原本井井有序的逻辑思维已经休克。他从来没想过自己最心爱的人会有离开自己的一天，而如此恐惧的情景却突然闪现在脑海里，如果一旦成为现实，他完全不知道靠他自己一个人要如何面对—没有人能够告诉他，因为他自出生以来的精神导师、生命的支柱就在面前脆弱得像在风浪中的桅杆，摇摇欲坠。

不行，他的世界、他的生活、他的爱，从此刻开始完全变了样。他还能继续面对这样的现实吗？不知道，就让他和面前这位相爱多年的人一起哭吧，谁都不应该阻止他—这个人要哭多久都好，自己都要陪着他一起哭…尽管现在他还不了解所有的真相，如果已经严重到让这个内心坚强又善良得不愿意让他伤心的人哭的地步，他一定要陪着这个人一起哭，谁都不能阻止。

不，即使两人都变得脆弱，他也要是更坚强的那个—这从小时候第一次送别哥哥上战场的时候就决定了。

那天下着大雨，因身受重伤而卧病在床的基尔突然接到前线的紧急消息而不得不赶快奔赴战场。刚从厨房端着一碗热汤走进哥哥卧室的小路德找不到哥哥的身影，赶紧冲出大门，在那里他看到远处哥哥被人搀扶着艰难上马、披着红色披风的高大背影。

"哥哥！哥哥你要去哪里？！"路德匆忙中滑倒在泥泞的道路上，黑色的泥土弄脏了他粉红的脸蛋，挣扎中他仍朝着哥哥骑马远去的背影哭喊："哥哥，你的伤还没好，你不要我了吗！！"

年迈的萨比娜大妈从屋子里追出来，拦住要往前冲的路德，愣是给他扇了一记耳光："小傻瓜！你这样哭哭啼啼的，哥哥怎么能放心离去？！"

"哥、哥哥他不要我了…"路德哭得满脸通红。

"怎么会！他这么做都是为了你，你在身后支持他，他自然会打胜仗回来的！"

"哥哥他…会不会死？"

"大家总有分离的一天，也总有死的一天。不，对于你们这些国家来说，死就是永久的分离吧。"

"我不要哥哥死…"

"小傻瓜，你应该知道该怎么做，对吧？"萨比娜大妈将路德拉回屋里，给他擦拭身上的雨水和眼泪。

自那之后，路德努力修养自我，渐渐变得强大，最后成为了今天能够独当一面的国家，用自己的力量来保护如今失去领土引退在家的哥哥。

路德伸手去摸眼前这位脸色憔悴的长者。"Es tut..."

"Tut mir leid, West, tut mir leid!" 基尔双手握着贴在自己脸上弟弟宽大的手掌，热泪不断落下："哥哥没办法继续守护你了！"

为什么是守护？明明现在最需要我保护的人不正是哥哥吗？为什么哥哥一直都是过度保护，从我诞生时就已经不再考虑自己的事情了呢？如今哥哥将一切都献给了我，变得一无所有，难道就不该轮到我去保护他吗？

正是这样的过度保护，路德到现在才发现直到生命的最后时刻基尔却还在逞强。哥哥实在是太爱自己，而失去了自我…想到这里，路德的内心就像被掏空一般痛楚不断涌上来。

他的下一步，就是紧紧搂住基尔，至少，他的身体足够强壮可以把自己的哥哥环入怀中…

说明：

Es tut...：对不…

Tut mir leid, West, tut mir leid!：对不起，阿西，对不起！

这篇如原来计划的，主意描写心理活动，没什么情节。但在我快写到结尾时，本家更新了竹林，是对路德的关于自己哥哥想法的提问，路德说：一言难尽，硬是要说的话，非常地过度保护！（但如果时间允许，多少时间都说不够）

土豆兄弟是相亲相爱的，而最近原作中的阿普表现得越来越过度保护，我觉得这样的阿普既温柔又美，简直是圣母般的存在。


	7. Chapter 7

7

据说万圣节前夕是一年中魔力最强的日子，而路德维希今年特别能感受到阴森森的气氛。当他在卧室给哥哥换衣服的时候，楼下传来敲门声，不禁打了个冷战。犹豫着要不要开门的时候，基尔又像平时那样坏笑起来：

"Kesesese，阿西你不要这么紧张嘛，去开门吧，剩下的我可以弄好，铠甲这样的东西怎么说都是本大爷更精通吧，你以为你才出生了几个世纪？"基尔轻轻推了弟弟一下，但后者还是踌躇地看着他。

路德不知道他们共处的时间还剩多少，随时的分开都可能成为永远。这一周他每天都生活在阴影中，尽管基尔还会像往常一样微笑，他不可能真的笑得起来。不过时间不会停止，楼下的铃声还是一直响，他必须继续前行—因为他还活着。

按门铃的原来是罗德里赫，和往常一样他神情严肃，眉头紧皱。唉，看来各自都有自己的难处，路德叹了口气，把他请进屋里。原来罗德里赫是为了不知道穿什么去晚上由法兰西斯举办的万圣节派对而烦恼，看来基尔的事情并没有多少人知道。两人坐下来商量的时候，基尔给他们上了茶和点心，并说：

"安东已经出门了，我和他一起去派对，你们先聊。"

"哥哥…"路德很想和他一起出门，于是感到一阵心酸。

"阿西，我想今晚好好玩一下，会在派对会场等你的哦！"基尔的语气仍是充满朝气，表情也是兴致勃勃，不过在这样的情况下更是让路德担心—他再也分不清基尔究竟是开心还是不开心了。

回房间收拾一下后，基尔终于整理好衣装，只见他身穿银色中世纪十字军骑士铠甲，披着红色的斗篷，从来都没有如此威风凛凛过。他这幅装扮出门，相信路上的女性一定会被迷倒的吧，不过他准备开家里白色奔驰车赴会，于是就不会有人会注意到这位潜伏在黑夜中的"幽灵"了。

"等等，您这身装扮不觉得重吗？"罗德里赫不解风情地问道。

"你个眼镜懂什么！这是Ritter呀，懂吗Ritter！本大爷今天扮演的是守护公主的骑士幽灵！本大爷要将德意志人的最引以为豪的骑士精神发扬光大！Kesesese！"

骑士精神…吗？路德呆呆地望着哥哥，因他银色的光辉而看得着迷。唉，哥哥，我什么时候能跟上你的脚步呢？我也想陪你一起变成骑士，管他是人还是幽灵。

"汪！"这时大个头叼着一把绿色的剑从基尔房间跑出来。"Danke!"帅气的骑士"幽灵"拍拍跟了他几个世纪的狗狗。他接过剑，抽身离去，而大个头站在原地忠诚地目送。最近他显得特别顺从，也许是为了上次咬伤大主人的手而赎罪吧。

唉，这两个家伙已经和好了吧，路德松了口气，之后又和罗德里赫继续谈论服装的事。

过了一会儿，基尔和安东尼奥来到会场，他们轻手轻脚地走到法兰西斯的背后，而和美丽的法国女演员聊得投入的胡子先生完全没察觉到身后两个幽灵般的人，直到他的脖子被安东尼奥搂住、而基尔则猛戳他的头。

"你在干嘛咧？趁我们不在时泡美女么捏？"安东尼奥挑逗他的老朋友。

"才、才不是！这是误会！"法兰西斯被掐的有点透不过气。

"等3小时后你还醉着，我们才会听你解释！"没发现帅气的他头上顶着与其气场不合的小鸟的基尔也是醉了。

"我说—！我们的自由时间很少所以很期待今天呦呵！"安东尼奥终于松开手。

"Kesese，我很高兴来捣乱一下，"仍是没发现头上的小鸟的基尔，"我一个人在家的时候不经意觉得我的存在就像一只小鸟。"

对于两人不同的反应，法兰西斯先是愣了一下，开始同情起他这位白发的老朋友："别这样，好伤心！"

对方的表情反而变得更开心："大部分的工作都由我那超级能干的弟弟来做！"在人前夸奖自家弟弟是基尔人生中最自豪的时刻。

但是法兰西斯很清楚，失去自我的基尔只剩下路德作为他的支柱了，相对他和安东尼奥两个仍是独立的国家来说，一向自视世界第一帅的基尔只有通过夸奖弟弟的方式来赢得自尊。他和安东尼奥面面相硷、示意了一下，西班牙小伙子从怀里掏出个Churro递给基尔；

"来啃个油炸饼。据说红色底裤很赞喔。"

基尔露出鄙视的眼神："那不是我的口味。"他可没穿过红色的底裤，为什么安东尼奥突然推荐这个？

安东尼奥接着说："小意酱这么说的。"

既然是他和路德都喜欢的费里，基尔的态度马上180度大转变："回家时去买吧。"

关于这两个老朋友对话的含义，也只有多年一起相处的法兰西斯才知道。其实每次基尔谈到他自己一个人呆在家里也很快乐的时候，他和安东尼奥都很担心：当初他们是志同道合的三条友才能一起铁到现在，然而现在偏偏只有基尔和他们不一样了，所以在基尔面前，他们尽量避免谈论国家的事情，担心有孤独症倾向的他会觉得难过。安东尼奥想到的红色底裤，也是一种希望能够守护这位内心逐渐变得脆弱的老朋友的方式，因为他和法兰西斯隐约中对基尔最近特别爱逞强的状态感到有些不安。

作为他们三人中年纪最大的人，法兰西斯走上前搭上其他两人的肩膀，说道："来，我们今晚玩个痛快！"

正当这时，中央舞台的灯亮了，出现了五个身影—今天是万圣节前夕，正是亡灵回归的最好日子—看到这个情景，刚刚赶到场的罗德里赫吃惊的咳嗽了一下，因为他看到了最中间的人影正是他从前侍奉的女王特雷西亚。而身旁的路德也非常震惊：最左边的那位身着蓝色军装、戴着白色长假发的国王不正是腓特烈二世吗？

他立刻向远处的基尔望去，不出所料，哥哥脸上露出比他还惊讶的表情，立刻向腓特烈快步走去，不一会儿便扑进这位面带慈祥笑容的老人家的怀里。"老爹！真的是你？！"在远处的路德也能看到基尔眼中的泪水，他非常理解哥哥此刻的心情，多年来他一直敬仰和思念的人正是这位一手将普鲁士王国建造成欧洲强国的老人，对于基尔来说就像养大自己的亲生父亲一样亲。

老人轻拍基尔白色的脑袋，而基尔变得像被长辈夸奖了的小孩子一样满脸通红，害羞地笑起来。路德第一次看到变得这么可爱的哥哥，而此时他却在别人的怀中，不免有点醋味。

"唉，真是感人的重逢，"路德听到碰巧站旁边的丁马克说道，"令人想起卖火柴的小女孩。"

犹如听到什么不吉利的话，路德瞪了这位丹麦小伙子一眼："我还在这里呢。"又抽身挤过人群，走到这两位刚重逢的父子跟前。

"尊敬的腓特烈陛下。"路德行了个礼。

看到这位也是穿成德意志骑士"幽灵"的年轻人，腓特烈很快明白了他的身份："你就是基尔的亲人吧？"

"是的，老爹，kesese！他正是我引以为豪的弟弟路德维希！真是又壮实又帅对吧老爹！"基尔马上跳上前拉住路德的手。

"基尔，恭喜你做哥哥了。"腓特烈又轻轻拍了基尔的头，使得这位青年就像小狗一样开心，却没注意到年长者眼中露出的一丝担心。"既然做了哥哥，为什么不表现的成熟一点呢？瞧，你哭的像个小孩子似的，先下去整理一下，行吧？"

"Jawohl!"一辈子只听一个人的话的基尔欢快地冲去洗手间。

剩下他一个人面对这位昔日的国王，路德觉得有点尴尬，特别是从刚才开始腓特烈就一直饶有兴趣地看着他微笑。

"路德，没时间了，"腓特烈忽然一字一句地加重了音调，"你如果有想不明白的事情，来无忧宫找我。"

"嗯，好…"路德觉得眼前的老人渐渐变得模糊，他正要弄明白怎么回事的时候已经消失不见。果然是亡灵吧，就像做梦的样子。不过等哥哥回来时候找不见老爹会很失望吧，唉。

果然，刚洗干净脸回来的基尔露出了失望的表情。"对不起，哥哥，我没来得及留住他。"路德急忙试着安慰，但基尔摇了摇头，笑着说："没关系。"

反正，我很快就能再见到他了。路德似乎听到了基尔内心的话，赶紧握住他的双手，生怕又有人在他眼前消失。

"Ach, es tut weh!"基尔抽回了带着手套的右手。对啊，哥哥的手根本没好。路德赶紧道歉。

"Macht nichts! 是了，我要去找恶友他们，刚才说好要一起喝酒呢！"基尔转过身去，"啊，对了，你不用等我一起回去，安东尼奥他们之后要带我去买东西，然后我自己会回家的！"

如果未来是一种可以捉摸的事物，路德本应该更坚定地抓住哥哥不让他离开。可是在一切还没成定局之前，谁又能肯定此刻什么才是正确的选择呢？

最终路德选择留在原地，目送那个熟悉的身影消失在人群中。

解释：

Ritter：骑士

Danke：谢谢

Churro：西班牙炸油条

Jawohl：是的

Ach, es tut weh!：哎哟，好痛！

Macht nichts!：没关系！


	8. Chapter 8

8

"West, steh auf!"

似乎有人轻轻抚摸了他的前额，路德尝试着从沉沉的睡眠中睁开双眼。

哥哥在叫我起床了，他今天起得也比我早，热腾腾的早餐已经准备好了吧？赶快醒来，好抱住哥哥纤细的腰，揉揉他蓬松的银发，再亲一下他苍白的脸颊…唉，我亲爱的哥哥…

路德伸出双手，终于从梦境中醒来，他拥抱到的，只是早秋清晨湿冷的空气，之前每天早上醒来的第一眼都会看到的人到哪里去了？他擦掉眼角的一滴眼泪，勉强从床上爬出来，从冰冷幽深的黑夜爬进充满残酷现实的白昼。

他的哥哥已经不在这个世上。

这样的事实他无法接受，也难以习惯。在这样充满回忆的时间和空间，原本占据他生命最大一部分的人已经不在了，而他的身体为什么还在这里？他的灵魂已经变得飘忽，如果能够挣脱身体的牢笼，也许就可以去追寻那个人，这是他自很久以前就定为自己的梦想和生活目标的人，那个人就像白色的灯光时刻在黑暗中照亮他前进的道路-然而，这个灯光现在去哪儿了？

"Guten Morgen, Bruder."

路德走进洗手间，对着镜子中的自己露出失魂般的笑容。他的刘海下垂，尽管眼睛的形状很像那个人，然而除此之外他实在从自己身上找不出记忆中的人的身影。

"这么看来我们一点都不像吧？"记忆中的基尔用胳膊肘捅了一下路德，苦笑着说。

"嗯，确实不像啊。"过去和现在的路德同时说道。"明明是兄弟怎么都不像呢…"他狠狠地一拳击碎了眼前的镜子，右手滴滴答答地留下鲜血。血…他还有脉搏，他还活着！为什么只有他！为什么从来哥哥都是只对他好，而不考虑一下自己的事情，如今不声不响地消失了，留下他一个人，这难道真的都是为了他好？！

记忆的碎片，犹如镜子散落下的无数玻璃渣刺痛了他的胸口。万圣节前夕他一个人派对回来后，接到法兰西斯的电话，被告知他的哥哥—基尔刚刚在他们面前消失了。路德知道这样的结果迟早回来，但他很后悔那时为什么乖乖听基尔的话，让他跟安东尼奥他们去买东西，而不是紧紧抱住他不放呢？他还有那么多没弄明白的事情，他根本还来不及弄懂基尔的右手伤口为什么不会愈合，更不知道哥哥为什么会舍得丢下他一个人走…从很久以前就一直爱着他、保护着他的哥哥，居然就这样走了…

在这样寒冷的清晨，路德让哀伤占据了他空洞的内心，走出门外深深吸一口湿冷的空气—他不需要更多的早餐，除非是那个人做的…那个人，是啊，这栋曾经是他们两个共同生活的房子现在充满了过去的影子，就像黑暗的幽灵随时紧跟在路德的身后，刺痛他的心灵、抑制他的呼吸，让他时刻不得安宁。

他想逃离这里，就一会—说不定能跟上基尔的脚步，就像小时候每当他累得跟不上了，只要在身后喊一声"哥哥"，基尔便会停下步伐、回过头耐心地等着他。现在变得高大强壮的他，脚步已经变得比这位昔日的军/国将领快得很多，然而此刻他能逃去哪里，又能追上谁？

转眼间出现在他面前的是一长排望不到头的白色气球灯柱，这些灯柱为了纪念今年墙倒25周年而建，象征着昔日的柏/林/墙。那天他们真的以为苦尽甘来了，在墙下热烈拥吻，互相倾诉多年分离时对彼此痛苦的思念。

"不是说再也不分开了吗？"

路德抬头望着一个个寒风中伫立不动的灯柱，洁白幽雅的颜色让他似乎见到基尔—一共8000个，站立在原来柏林墙的位置上，似乎重现那天夜里站在高高的墙上挥动着双手召唤自己的哥哥的场景。然而，这8000个幻象，没有哪个是属于他的基尔。

"哥哥，我不要离开你，我不走！"路德听到附近的公交车站传来小男孩的哭声。

"别哭，快去上学别迟到了。"少年拍拍紧紧搂住自己脖子赖着不愿意上学的弟弟的头，然后微笑着说："这只口琴给你，就当哥哥陪在你身边。"小男孩乖乖接过口琴，跟着人群登上刚到站的公交车。

这时太阳刚出来，清晨的空气还是那么寒冷，但这两兄弟小小的爱使得路德原本死去的心感到一丝温暖。有了爱，人们才可以活下去。

路德摸了摸外套口袋中的小盒子，打消了扔进施普雷河的念头。

在坐公交车回家的路上，他打开这个从定做并拿到手那天就没有看过的戒指盒，扑鼻而来的是矢车菊的清香，而之中正是他之前一直想要的颜色—普/鲁/士蓝宝石的对戒。在指环上用很小的字体细致地刻着一串德语单词：

"Für uns, die sich ineinander verliebt haben. "

回到家后，路德走进书房，打开一个上锁的柜子准备将戒指盒存放进去，刚好发现了之前基尔送他的长笛。

他轻轻地叹了口气，嘲笑自己不会吹奏长笛，无法跟自己多才多艺的哥哥比拟。

"不，现在的你正是优秀的长笛演奏家哦！因为你是本大爷的弟弟嘛！"

路德想起基尔的这句话，说不定基尔的消失正代表他已经和自己同化，正如两/德再统一多年后东西差距渐渐缩小那样，他也具备演奏长笛的能力。于是路德小心翼翼拿起笛子正要吹奏的时候，发现笛管上刻有一行字：

"Für uns, die sich ineinander verliebt haben. "

"…哈、哈哈…"路德一边笑着一边坐到了地上。

"哥哥，现在你还能说我们一点都不像吗？"

解释：

West, steh auf!：阿西，起来了！

Guten Morgen, Bruder.：早上好，哥哥。

Für uns, die sich ineinander verliebt haben.：致相爱的我们

算是第一部完结了吧，很快会有续集哦！


	9. Chapter 9

9

秋季的天空是深远的蓝。

如果能变成一只候鸟，每年秋天从柏/林迁徙至温暖的南欧甚至非/洲，必定能一路欣赏千变万化的景色。

走在菩/提/树/下/大街，望着两旁开始变黄的菩提树一路延伸到很远很远的地方，路德维希觉得这个世界充满了无限可能性。也许路的尽头哥哥正等着他，今天天气很好，说不定基尔从天堂下来探望他呢？他从来不觉得哥哥能够完全离开他而去到那么遥远得他无法到达的地方，总觉得哥哥时刻在某个地方看着他，而他脑海中永远挥洒不去哥哥的身影—也许是习惯，也许记忆就是一个人曾来过这个世界的证明。

当路德走过大街上的腓/特/烈/大帝骑马雕像，他回忆起他与基尔的最后一天晚上腓特烈对他说的话，他深深地叹着气，在万圣节前夕遇到过去的幽灵果然是不祥预兆，所以即使那位面容慈祥的腓特烈邀请他去无/忧/宫，他也未曾有那样的想法。不过，前几天阴冷的雨天到今天为止了，在这样的日子里，也许他能打起精神为逝去的人做什么。至少去扫扫墓吧。

他的哥哥并没有坟墓，因为他是在一个寒冷的深夜悄悄地消失的，一根手指头甚至一缕头发都没有留下。因此这里指的坟墓，自然是在波/茨/坦无/忧/宫的腓/特/烈二世的坟墓。

在路德决定去波/茨/坦之前，他还是继续往南前行，不过这回他加快了脚步，很快跑到大街的尽头，在那里他看到了勃/兰/登/堡/门，然而即使是在创作了格林童话的德/国，人间的童话也不可能随时发生。路德苦笑了一下，嘲讽自己天真的想法，转过身背对一群在门前照相的人向停车场走去—自然，这其中没有银白发哥哥的身影。

由于这几天全国上下地铁大罢工，热爱环保的路德今天开的是他那辆旧款的大众汽车，往柏/林的南部驰骋而去，不过一小时便到达波茨坦的无忧宫。下车前，他给自己换上了一套古典的黑色晨礼服，在胸前插上一朵白色的蔷薇。

按照惯例，他在刻有"Friedrich der Große"的坟墓上放上几个土豆，趁着清早没有其他人，他对着坟墓喃喃自语：

"尊敬的腓特烈陛下，您对我说如果有疑问就来找您。可是我现在并没有什么疑问。我明白哥哥的消失是因为东/西/德合并后双方差异渐渐变小而造成的，简单来说，哥哥和我已经同化。您看，"路德拿出基尔遗留的长笛，"这是我从哥哥那里继承的长笛，我现在…居然可以吹奏得跟他一样好。"他强迫自己哽咽着继续说下去。

"您也许要问我，是不是想知道他为什么能够离开我。这不是我们能够决定的，不是吗？我对我们之间的爱没有任何疑问。我们真的爱着彼此，即使哥哥不在了，我们还是相爱着。因此，"路德打开戒指盒，里面的两枚普/鲁/士蓝宝石的戒指上都刻有"Für uns, die sich ineinander verliebt haben."的字样，和长笛上刻的一字不差，即使他们两人事先并不知道此事。

"请允许我和哥哥·基尔伯特在您的见证下完成结婚仪式。"

路德噗咚一声跪倒在坟前。

"Ich, Ludwig Beilschmidt, nehme Gilbert Beischmidt an als meinen Mann. Ich verspreche ihm die Liebe und die Treue in guten und in schlechten Tagen, in Gesundheit und Krankheit, trotz des Todes uns nicht scheidet.

（我，路德维希·布什米特，将基尔伯特·布什米特做为我的合法伴侣，我发誓从今以后，不论命运的好坏，不论健康或是疾病，爱他并珍惜他，即使死亡也不能将我们分开。）

神圣的誓言后，路德给自己左手的无名指上戴上了比较大一点的戒指，而更小的那只仍留在戒指盒里。

没有宾客，连新婚夫夫都凑不齐的婚礼就这样草草结束了，路德独自在无/忧/宫中漫步一圈，试着回忆从前的日子，却发现一百多年前的记忆很模糊—因为这座宫殿在他出生前就修建好了，只有偶尔基尔带他来参观的记忆。

当他从宫殿出来，回到原来停车的地方，却找不到他那辆黑色的老款大/众，他不相信有人会偷那样的老古董。更奇怪的是，原本是一块水泥空地的地方，现在却是一片树林，只有一条破烂的小路从中穿过。在树林入口处，居然是一辆老式马车，由一匹高大的花斑马拉着，马车夫看似一位瘦弱的少年，黑色的斗篷遮住他的脸。在这样的历史旅游景点有这样的马车很正常，通常是让游客搭乘观光用的，然而让这样的少年做马车夫却不常见，什么时候政府允许雇佣童工了？

路德走上前去问路："您好，请问这附近的停车场在哪儿？"

"停车场？我们这里没有这样的地方。"少年低着头用沙哑的声音说道。

"谢谢。我再去找一下。"

"没有用，没有就是没有。"

路德耸了耸肩，转身四处寻找停车场，却发现宫殿周围的景色都变了样！幽静的小路上好不容易碰见一两个人，却穿着一百多年前的老式西装，难道他们都是演员吗？感觉自己闯入迷宫的路德有点晕，最终不知不觉又回到树林入口处的马车前。

"瞧，我都说了吧。与其在这里瞎转，不如坐我的马车回家。"少年还等在那里。

这时迷路的路德仍然非常镇静，他知道应该找个交通工具回柏/林，无论周围发生了什么奇怪的变化，回到熟悉的家肯定没错的。"好，麻烦载我回柏/林。"

少年挥舞马鞭，马车很快就奔驰在树林的小路上了。一路上空气特别新鲜，加上路两边开满了不合时节的小野花，路德似乎闻到了淡淡的甜味。两边的树木快速地往后退着，不一会视野变得开阔，一大片嫩绿的田野展现在眼前，之前心情一直压抑的路德似乎有一瞬间感到胸口的压力释放被开来。如果哥哥也看到这样的美景一定会拉住自己的手高声欢唱吧，毕竟今天是他们结婚的日子，应该开心一下。

"我说先生，您这身装扮是去参加婚礼还是葬礼？"少年咳嗽了一声，嗓音还是沙哑。

"可以说都有吧。"路德摸了一下自己左手的戒指。

"…您的那位已经过世了吗？为什么还要和他结婚？"

"我发誓过我们永远不离不弃，即使死亡也不能把我们分开。"

"…您真的很爱他…"似乎被路德的故事打动了，少年颤抖的声音听起来就像个女生，正好一阵风吹来把他的斗篷吹翻，露出长长的金发。

"你、你是女生吗？我以为是男生？"路德吃惊地说道。

"啊，嗯嗯…"眼前这位突然变成少女的人马上将斗篷又盖上自己的头部，将美丽的长发收起。"对、对不起，我不是刻意隐瞒自己的身份，但在这样的时代女性生活实在不容易…"

想起自己的女上司，路德赶紧反驳："怎么会，就连总理都是女性呢！"

"总理？我们这里只有首相，而且他是男人，叫俾/斯/麦。"少女又甩了下马鞭，马车加快了速度，路德维希摔倒在座位上。

"俾/斯/麦？！今天是几号？"

"4月…"

"不，我是说哪一年？＂

"1866年…"

马车到达柏/林郊外的一栋大房子的时候已将近黄昏。被突然的时间穿越弄得有点措手不及的路德同时又感到心情激动—他居然回到了过去，也就是说…

"我让你把我带回柏/林的家！"

"对，确实这是我住的地方，我是这家人的马车夫。我看您迷路了就顺便把您带回来，有什么不对的吗？"面对非常激动的路德，少女显得更镇定。

"没错！这也确实是我要来的地方！你真是我的天使！"路德突然紧紧拥抱这位少女，"因为这正是我以前的…"

少女在这位陌生人怀里变得脸红扑扑的，幸好斗篷还遮挡着她的脸。正不知道是要挣脱还是接受的时候，大院的门外传来另一辆马车到达的声音。

路德赶紧松开少女，跑出门外看个究竟：

他日思夜想的人居然就出现在他的眼前—身穿带有流苏肩章的普/鲁/士蓝军装、头戴尖顶头盔的基尔在高大的黑色骏马上显得英俊帅气、充满王者风范。路德对自己兄长的昔日记忆突然就真实的展现出来。

然而，路德并没有因为这突如其来的"重逢"失去理智，他猛然想起一件很重要的事。

"Achtung!"路德冲上前将刚下马的基尔猛地压倒在地，随即他们身后传来一声枪响，子弹从头顶飞过。

真是千钧一发，刚回到家的基尔差点被埋伏在家门前的刺客的子弹射到，而突然回忆起这件事的路德救了哥哥一命。此刻被压在这位金发蓝眼、高大壮实的"陌生人"身下的基尔由于吃惊而喘着粗气，变得满脸通红。

"发生了什么事，基尔伯特？"一个外表约莫13岁的金发少年从大房子里走出来—他正是小时候的路德维希。

解释：

Friedrich der Große：腓特烈大帝

Für uns, die sich ineinander verliebt haben.：致相爱的我们

Achtung!：小心！

好了，这是第二部！虽说现代的基尔没有回来（擦泪），还是能看到基尔—这样的办法只有回到过去了T_T 时间是1866年，这年7月爆发了普/奥战争，再过五年就是德/意/志/统一了。私心认为统一前小路德已经和基尔住了一段时间，要不然482次的尝试不可能那么快就能积累起来的吧？选择大/普/鲁/士小/德/意/志时代其实是为了治愈路德的内心吧~（who knows)

最近更新会慢一些，但是每一个章节都想好了哦，历史什么的还是查了一下，结局也想好了哦！好想快点写到h部分=这是写作动力！


	10. Chapter 10

10

真的好久没有看到哥哥了。似乎已有一个多世纪，而现在正在他身下喘着气的人正是一个多世纪前的哥哥。路德感到眼泪就要夺眶而出，却不得不强迫自己将已到喉咙的"Bruder"咽下去。他盯着有些凌乱的银色发丝下的这双红色的眼眸出神，希望时间能过得再慢些，哪怕能延长0.1秒也好…

"基尔伯特，"小时候的自己正朝这边靠近，他神色凝重，不知道是责怪刚才没注意到刺客的基尔还是责怪此刻压在基尔身上的成年路德。

路德最终还是站起来，正想伸手将在地上的基尔一同拉起来的时候后者已经迅速站起来整理衣装。将帽子扶正后的基尔还是那么一副盛气凌人、傲视群雄的气势。只见他左手拔住别在腰间的军刀挥向正要逃跑的刺客，不一会儿即将他擒拿，并让属下将其带走。

此时杀气还没有收住的基尔转向身后的路德，逆着夕阳的他双眼却闪烁着额外明亮的红光，宛如血红的宝石，深深吸引住路德海蓝色的双眸。

"你是谁？"基尔高傲地望着、并用染血的军刀指向眼前这位陌生人。

"原谅我的冒昧，基尔伯特阁下，"路德小心翼翼地行了个礼，"我是柏/林城的市民，刚才迷路被阁下家里的人带来贵处。"

"基尔，"这时候刚才的"马车夫"少女走上前在基尔耳边轻声说，"留下这个人。"她黑色的斗篷掩盖了她与基尔说话的神情，这么说起来路德从一开始就没看清楚少女的面庞，难怪到现在他还是想不起来他在一百多年前是否认识这样的一个女子。

基尔用半信半疑地目光打量了一下眼前这位高大、肌肉健壮、眼神温和的年轻人，他觉得有种莫名的亲切感，再说，就这样的身材留下来做贴身护卫应该不错。"既然这样，你就做我的属下吧。"基尔收起了军刀，同时轻轻拉住即将转身离去的少女："为什么你会出门？对于一个女子来说孤身一人外界太危险了，快回塔里去，柯/尼/斯/堡…"

柯/尼/斯/堡，这个熟悉的名字路德怎么会忘记。他曾听基尔说过，在腓特烈二世之前，曾是普鲁士龙兴之地的柯/尼/斯/堡与西边的大部分领土分离，成为一块飞地，这段时期存在过象征柯/尼/斯/堡的女子，而在七年战争后柯/尼/斯/堡又重新和东部大陆连在一起，而这位女子也渐渐失去了行踪。那么说，这位名叫柯/尼/斯/堡、同时也是普/鲁/士的一部分的少女，正是路德从未谋面的姐姐。另路德觉得奇怪的是， 他并不记得自己和姐姐一起生活过，而他相信，1866年中的他已经和基尔在一起生活了一段日子了。

"因为今天是重要的日子嘛。我必须要完成自己的使命。"柯/尼/斯/堡扔下这两句令人费解的话，转身消失在建筑物的黑影中，留下一阵淡淡的矢车菊花香。

"你的预感总是这么准确。"基尔望着远去的背影微笑道，忽然他又猛地一扭头，朝着小少年路德露出个大大的笑容："Ludwig, mein Bärchen, ich bin zu Hause!"一边说着一边冲过去一把捞起小路德将其抱在怀里，用额头蹭少年柔软的金色刘海。"Fehlst du mir?"

"快放我下来，我不是小孩子了。"被在陌生人面前如此蹂躏的小少年变得满脸通红。

"不行~你叫我一声'Brüderchen'我就放你下来哦~"基尔开心地逗着怀里的少年，好像对方才三岁一样。

"这个嘛…"小路德脸变得更红，一副十分为难的样子。基尔马上变得不忍心，急忙将其放下，并领着一队人马走进自家大门。

路德意外顺利地入住了一百多年前的布什米特家的大房子，并在神秘的柯/尼/斯/堡姐姐的推荐下成为基尔的贴身侍卫，这使得他有更多机会接近这位他以为永远失去、而现在却又完全不认识他的哥哥。然而他不能向基尔坦白自己的兄弟身份，更不能说自己来自于21世纪。他很明白这个时代的基尔时分谨慎，也不轻易相信别人，正如一只哺乳期的雌兽随时会将接近她一直小心翼翼守护的小宝贝至于葬身之地。路德必须要维持基尔对他的信任，很幸运的是基尔的另一个自己—柯/尼/斯/堡向基尔推荐了自己。

这天，因为有文件要亲自送交，路德第一次敲开了基尔的图书室。这个充满了几百年藏书的巨大图书室和路德记忆中的一样，其中大部分的书现在还整齐有序地陈列在他那21世纪的新家里，因此在基尔命令他帮从一排排的书架上寻找某本书的时候，他很快找到了那本书，使得伏案在书桌前的基尔满意地点头。"起先我见你穿着奇怪，还以为你是个外国人，没想到你工作适应得很快。柯/尼/斯/堡说的没错，你是个聪明的人。柯尼斯堡真是个了不起的家伙，谁让她就是本大爷嘛，kesesese！"

"哥…"看到平时神情严肃的基尔突然放声大笑，简直和他21世纪的哥哥一模一样，便习惯性的叫出了口，但他灵机一动，赶紧换个话题，"小少爷一定为自己有这样伟大的哥哥感到自豪吧。他每天白天都关在房里认真学习。"

"你这么觉得？可是他到现在还不愿意叫我哥哥。"基尔表情有点忧伤。

在平日看到基尔与小路德之间的对话后，路德终于想起来自己小时候为什么过了很久才愿意叫基尔"哥哥"了—基尔居然要求他叫"Brüderchen"（欧尼酱）！他自己叫小路德"Bärchen"、"Schäfchen"、"Mäuschen"（小熊宝宝、小羊宝宝、小老鼠宝宝）还不够，还要自己弟弟也用这么幼稚的方法叫他哥哥！小路德已经多次表示自己不是三岁小朋友了，而且也希望哥哥至少在人前保持当今德意志诸国第一大邦国普鲁士的光辉形象，你让他怎么喊得出口！

然而面对这位神情严肃的基尔，成年的路德也不好意思指出真正的原因，免得破坏了他的自尊心惹上杀身之祸。

"你知道吗，路易斯，"—为了不产生歧义，路德告诉基尔自己的名字是路易斯，也就是他在法语中的对应名字—"路德他还不承认我是他的大哥。其实，他刚出生的时候就已经有现在13岁少年的模样，也就是说，他的身体很久以前就存在了，而那个身体正是神/圣/罗/马/帝/国。"

路德皱了皱眉，露出不可思议的表情，这是他第一次听到这样的事情。不如说，基尔几乎没和他说过神/圣/罗/马/帝/国的事情。

"虽然他对神/圣/罗/马/帝/国没有任何记忆，说不定潜意识还认为他是我的长者。对的，神/圣/罗/马曾是我的大哥，尽管他一直长不大，但我非常敬重他。"基尔眼中失去了亮点，似乎陷入沉沉的回忆中，这样的表情路德还记得在最近的那次长笛演奏时见过。

"神/圣/罗/马和我们这些普通的国家不一样，过着不幸的生活，因为他并不是一个真正统一的国家。他的国土分崩离析，而他的身体也很糟糕，在他最后的几年中一直卧床不起，那时我经常照顾他，看到他咳血的样子我很哀伤，却不能为他做什么…"

"您真是太善良了。"

"不，你不知道我后来做的事情，路易斯。这件事我从来没有告诉任何人，但是我信任你。"基尔颤抖着从书桌前站起来，背对路德，仰望眼前摆放着拿/破/仑战争时代的书架，"我杀了他。"

"我相信您是出于善意的。"

"对于这样一个没有未来的国家，我确实认为早点完结的好，当他在床上由于疾病的折磨而恳求我了结他的生命时，我毫不犹豫地下了手。但这完全是为了神圣罗马吗？不，这样做对我也是有利的。他死后，身体属于了我，我以这个身体作为根基，将他改造成将来的德/意/志/帝/国。"

"基尔伯特阁下，我一直很想知道。"

"你说。"

"为什么您自己不做帝/国，而让给另一个国家？"

对于这样的问题，基尔沉默了一下，又继续说道："我也不是很清楚。也许是对神/圣/罗/马的愧疚，又也许是当我看到从沉睡中刚睁开眼睛的路德可爱的样子，我从那一刻开始就发誓让他幸福，也许这就是长辈保护晚辈的天性吧。我很开心我当上哥哥了。"

"可是，"路德握紧了自己的拳头，"您有想过吗，您这么做，最终自己将把所有领土献给德/意/志/帝/国，而您可能将没有国土也没有地位，最终可能会消失啊！"

"谁叫我是路德的大哥呢。"基尔转过头，脸上露出温柔的笑容。"这都是我的自愿。"

路德觉得哥哥笑的时候最美丽，他愿意牺牲一切来换取这样的永恒，他不愿意让这样的笑容有消失的一天。他一定要采取行动。

解释：

Bruder:哥哥

Ludwig, mein Bärchen, ich bin zu Hause!:路德维希，我的小熊宝宝，我回来了！

Fehlst du mir:你想我吗？

Brüderchen：本家的日语漫画中，成年的路德叫基尔"兄さん＂这是一种成年人的叫法，而基尔让小时候的路德叫自己"お兄ちゃん"，这是一种小孩子或比较嗲的叫法，私认为德语中对应的小孩子叫法就是Brüderchen，而成年叫法是"Bruder"。类似以chen结尾的德语单词如"Bärchen"、"Schäfchen"、"Mäuschen"皆是对喜欢的人的很嗲的叫法哦~^_^

路易斯：Louis，是Ludwig在法语中的相应名字


	11. Chapter 11

11

威/尼/斯/共/和/国狂欢节的夜晚，灯火通明，歌声和笑声此起彼伏。下午刚下过的雨使得还是潮湿的圣/马/可/广场地面映照着五彩斑斓的光亮，在其中游走、穿着各种鲜艳色彩服装的每个人都是这世上最华丽舞台上的演员，今晚他们忘记自己的身份，不论出身与贫富，尽情的展现自己最具魅力的一面，让现实与梦境融为一体。人潮就像有序的游行一般，不约而同地朝着广场边上的凤/凰/歌剧院涌去—今天节目的高潮《茶/花/女》歌剧就要开始。

在这些人群中，有一大一小的人影快速地穿梭其中，等人们回过神来的时候只能看到他们身着一男一女法/国洛可可宫廷风格服装的背影。不一会儿他们已经赶到人潮的最前端，那里正是金碧辉煌的歌剧院大门，站在罗马柱下一个打扮成教皇的人正等着他们。

"Buona sera! 基尔伯特阁下和路德维希！"这位"教皇"用充满朝气的声音打招呼。

"Buona sera，费里西安诺！"穿成路/易/十/六模样的基尔欢快地挥着手，而他身边身穿粉色华丽丽长裙的"玛丽·安/东/尼/特"皇后不好意思地低着头。

"Che Bellisimo！要不是基尔阁下事先告诉我，我根本不可能认出可爱的路德，呗~~"谁都看不到费里在面具后面眯着眼睛微笑的表情。

"Wie schön! 我的路德真是本大爷的骄傲！"基尔开心地和费里击掌，而被冷落一旁的"玛/丽皇后"在面具之后必定满脸通红吧。

在他们入座二楼的包厢后，歌剧不一会就开始了，这部威/尔/第写的《茶/花/女》十多年前刚上演的时候受到观众的嘲笑，笑声甚至胜过音乐声，但基尔一直都很喜欢这部歌剧，其中的Libiamo Ne' Lieti Calici更是让他看得目不转睛。虽然罗德里赫一直瞧不起基尔的音乐品味，但了解基尔的费里很清楚，他的音乐品味不低于那个将自己软禁于家中的罗德里赫，因此在威/尼/斯狂欢节时期，费里无论如何都希望基尔来欣赏他家的歌剧。而他一并邀请路德同来的原因，一是他知道保护欲很强的基尔不会丢路德一个人在家，还有就是他喜欢看到他们两兄弟在一起的样子，这令他想起以前和哥哥罗维诺度过的日子。这位多愁善感、充满艺术家气质的漂亮男生，在看完歌剧后还留在座位上沉默不语。

"费里，你不会是…哭了？！"基尔摘下坐在身旁费里的面具，果然小男生的泪水还在不停地滴落，这使得基尔有点不知所措。"这歌剧确实很伤感，但你不要哭的这么伤心啊！"

"…不单是歌剧…"费里接过基尔给的手帕拼命擦眼泪，"我想哥哥了…"

兄弟，手足之情！这是最能让基尔产生共鸣的话题，他立刻同情起孤单的费里，拍拍这位瘦弱的男生的肩膀说道："别难过，本大爷帮助你回到罗维诺身边！"说着他向一楼观众席挥了挥手，有个高大金发、同样穿着洛可可宫廷男装的男子立马站起来向二楼走去。

原来基尔虽然希望能在这样的面具节上与弟弟扮成没有人认出的样子好好自由地疯狂一下，但他还是不放心，让成年的路德在附近暗中保护小路德。当他口中的路易斯迅速来到他们面前时，他摘下面具，严肃地说：

"路易斯，看好路德。我和费里商量件事，半小时后在圣/马/O教堂见。"

基尔揉揉小路德的假发，和费里离开坐席时还好几次回头看看被路易斯带往另一个出口的弟弟。路易斯本应该是他的另一个自己柯/尼/斯/堡所说的最值得信赖的人，但他万万没想到这个人在这么短的时间犯了个巨大的失误。

在路德带着年少的自己走出歌剧院去往教堂的路上，忽然有四个穿着盛装的人挡在他们的前面。当他们将面具摘下时，路德不禁出了一身冷汗。

基尔比约定提前五分钟到达圣/马O教堂，与外面广场热闹的情景相反，晚上的教堂内殿非常昏暗寂静，只有黄金的圣坛前燃烧的蜡烛发出微弱的光芒，在那里隐约看到戴着面具的粉色"玛/丽皇后"。

"路德，哥哥回来了，抱歉让你久等了！"基尔赶快跑到"玛/丽皇后"跟前，然而他身后的柱子下突然跳出两个人影，均拔出冰冷的刀指着他的后背；同时面前的少年冷笑了一声，摘下面具，露出假发下面的黑色短发。

"你不是路德维希。我的弟弟在哪？！"基尔不顾身后的威胁，大声地责问道。

"你乖乖喝下这瓶药，不出一个小时他就会回来，我们亲爱的普/鲁/士…"说时迟那时快，基尔顿时被埋伏在黑暗处的另外两个人抓住了双臂，在他挣扎的同时发现自己已经被一共四个人压倒在地。这位身经百战的勇士居然落入圈套被区区四个人制服，可见他们不是普通人—其实他们正和基尔一样是国家。

"你们要是敢动路德维希一根毫毛…！！可恶…嗯…"下一刻他的嘴被灌入液体，加上身体上的疼痛使他在地上蜷缩成一团，说不出话…

当教堂内殿又变得一片沉寂的时候，大门打开了，路德高大的身影走进来。当他走近圣坛才发现正靠着角落无力地坐在地上喘着气的基尔。这样的景象真是惨不忍睹。

基尔的右手掌被利剑穿过，钉死在地板上，左手也被折断，形状奇怪地垂挂着。他银色的头发凌乱不堪，烧得通红的头部急促地呼出热气，脸颊上挂着的泪水与受伤的右手溅到脸上的斑斑血迹混合在一起，表情十分痛苦。

被惊吓到的路德慌忙扑上前，捧起基尔的脸查看他是否还有意识。"您怎么了？！怎么会这样？！"

刚才还失神的红色双眸认出了眼前这个惊慌失措的人，他用颤抖的声音断断续续地说："路、路德他…路德他…"

"他没事，很快就来。可是您…怎么受了这么重的伤？！"路德很想紧紧抱住这个虚弱的人带去急救，但他发现情况非常不妙，似乎因为被灌入的药物作用，这个人的身体变得非常非常的敏感，如果此刻被碰触，将发生不可挽回的事情。

"他…他就来…可、可是…本、大爷…"基尔从牙缝中挤出每一个字，忍耐就要到极限。路德发现哥哥的一只大腿弯曲着，另一只大腿伸直并紧绷着脚尖，由于双手受伤无法动弹，腰部开始无奈地扭动，摩擦着光滑的地板，而被染上血迹的白色长裤中间的凸起略微明显。

是的，比起处理伤口，"那里"不赶紧解决不行。路德很清楚，就基尔的性格来说，这样的伤痛仍可以使他保持清醒。而这媚药的刺激，无论他如何努力，强烈的欲望已经清晰地展现在他包含泪水胀得通红的脸上。如果这个样子被尚是年少、在基尔心中如天使般纯净的小路德看到，他哥哥要如何维护兄长地位？

"…真的可以吗？"路德在行动前必须征得基尔的明确同意，毕竟，哥哥出身于宗教，在这样神圣的地方做接下来的事必将是对神的亵渎。

"…赶、快…呜嗯…"基尔的腰部失去控制地急速抽动了两下，这使得路德再也不忍心看下去，一狠心将基尔的白裤子连着内裤一起扒下，瞬间在布料的包裹下挣扎已久的分身得以暴露在夜晚微凉的空气中，一层晶莹的汗珠让这直挺的柱状体变得粘湿。

路德凭着经验，一丝不苟地含上基尔的分身，将带咸味的汗液舔舐并吞咽，然后从柱根开始慢慢时重时轻地螺旋着吸允至帽盖，同时利用自己分泌的唾液制造湿润的水声。当基尔感到自己集中了最敏感神经末梢的铃口突然被温热的舌头舔了一下，原本高傲的他不禁失声高喊："—嗯啊—！"

这时的基尔本该用手遮住自己羞耻的表情头朝向一边，无奈双手在试着抬起来的时候原本因为剧烈疼痛而麻木的神经忽然苏醒，特别是试着用力的右手掌挤压到了还穿插在其中的锋利剑身，伤口又流淌出大量的红色液体。突然觉醒的剧痛感再加上尚在温热空间中被玩弄、吸允着的分身带来的极致快感，他提高了叫喊的声音，这样一半哀号一半欢呼的叫声听起来既绝望又凄美—如果周围的神灵们都在观看的话，他们的行为会是多么大逆不道的事。路德，原谅哥哥…基尔内心责骂着自己，却又为了维护路德的纯洁自愿这么做，即使下十八层地狱，他一个人就够了。

他不敢抬头看四周甚至天花板上神圣的画像，试图逃避从前一直侍奉天神的自己此时居然在圣坛前做这样有悖伦理的事实，因此他只能羞愧地低头看着正被夹在两腿之间吸允自己肿胀欲望的金色脑袋，在对方纯熟的技巧中理智与道德很快沦陷，就这一次，趁着没有旁人—将自己重要的东西交给这个人，就这一次。

失控的叫喊声在满足之前不会停下来，随着路德吸允的动作加速，舔舐铃口的次数不断增加，基尔凄惨的叫声开始变得越来越娇柔，这是他吸引对方、乞求更多爱抚的潜在本能。听到自己心爱的哥哥的呼唤，路德集中精力想让基尔得到更多快感，他快速地一前一后移动自己的头部，让无法用双手撑起躯体的基尔做出高潮时的抽插动作，同时托起身下人的腰部以确保其每次挺入自己口腔时总能顶到最深处的喉咙，引诱着对方在这温暖湿润的封闭场所将精力挥洒到极致。

"嗯、呜啊啊啊…！！"随着基尔一声低沉的嘶吼，大量的热潮涌入路德的口腔，后者居然不动声色的继续吸允，直到确认精液基本被释放出后才让分身退出，把精华全部咽下肚子，甚至用舌头舔掉嘴唇上被遗漏的几滴，仿佛每一滴都比珍珠还宝贵。

趁着基尔后仰着身体大口地呼吸空气时，路德迅速帮他穿好裤子，并脱下自己的外套盖在基尔身上。既然任务已经完成，路德必须强忍着下半身肿胀了很久的欲望照顾好身边这个刚用完精力又疼痛虚弱的人。他取出手帕轻轻地擦去基尔脸上的汗珠并梳理粘湿的头发，希望在年少的自己到来之前基尔看起来状态不会太糟糕。

解释：

这一章入乡随俗的用了意/大/利语

Buona sera: 晚上好

Che Bellisimo：好漂亮

Wie schön: 德语，好美

Libiamo Ne' Lieti Calici: 饮酒歌，歌剧《茶/花/女》的名曲

不专业的历史解说：1861年西/西/里已经纳入意/大/利王国，而威/尼/斯/共/和/国还在奥/匈/帝国统治之下。1866年6月普/奥战争时意/大/利站在普/鲁/士这边，奥/地/利被普/鲁/士击败后意/大/利借助这个时机夺回了威/尼/斯，史上称为第三次意/大/利/独立战争。附带一说，本章发生的时间还是1866年4月。

一些唠叨：

还是忍不住去考究了一番，关于威/尼/斯和费里的历史orz写了一整个晚上，终于坚持到h完成为止…这样的内容算是至今最重口的一次吧，因为本人平时几乎没看过sm血腥恐怖小说什么的…额。总之这章基尔辛苦了…

11月18日20:30修改h部分^^;主要是不够过瘾…今天比较忙应该暂不更新下一章，再说也要整理一下思绪。话说写这个章节的时候反复听的是Krewella的专辑Get Wet（湿身=失身），重重的电子音乐声很醉人哦，推荐~写h部分loop的是Come & Get It这首歌，歌词可以脑补成暴力的h，这么说来还是不过瘾呢~


	12. Chapter 12

12.1

天还没亮外面就下起大雨，滴滴答答地打落在窗外的紫色绣球花上，雨声打搅了基尔浅浅的睡眠，扰乱了他的心律，使他在床上辗转反复，无法静静地躺着。

最近基尔每晚都会梦到那次和路易斯在教堂里发生的事，每每想到这个他的内心就会一阵瘙痒，身体躁热，促使他更喜欢赖在床上反复回忆那时候的细节。那天晚上小路德确实平安回来了，不过由于基尔的双手受了重伤，暂时不方便陪弟弟一起睡，趁着这段时间他可以在一个人睡而变得过大的床上偷偷幻想那些羞愧的事情。

在小路德出生前，基尔独自一人的时候偶尔也会有这样的幻想，但最近几年为了德/意/志帝国的统一而劳碌奔波，时刻惦念着小路德的人身安全和健康成长，就连看《少年维特的烦恼》之类的爱情小说的心情都没有。

基尔不得不承认，那样一个充满疼痛与骚动的夜晚，让他麻木多年的感觉苏醒了，而路易斯的温柔与体贴让他感受到了爱，尽管他不爱路易斯，他确实迷恋上这样的激情，他想被人拥入怀中、被人悉心地爱抚，然后将压抑的心情在刺激中充分发泄出来。在这样半梦半醒的清晨，基尔还闭着双眼，而恢复的差不多的左手缓慢地探入内裤中，握住已经在梦中硬挺多时的分身，开始有节奏地套弄，右手指被自己啃咬，牙缝中吐出温热且急促的气息，直到黑暗的世界变成一片白浊。

每次这样的动作他必须在很早的时候完成，然后再继续入睡，直到弟弟进房间来看自己。当他睁开眼的时候，雨已经停了，早晨的阳光透过落地窗将被子晒得暖暖的，而小路德凑上前去仔细看他的睡颜时，更多的温暖气息进入了他的内心。

"Guten Morgen, Gilbert."小少年有点害羞地微微笑着，跪在基尔床前，双手放在枕头旁边，似乎已经来了一会，耐心等自己哥哥睡醒。

"Guten Morgen, mein kleiner Sonnenschein."基尔伸出双手捧起弟弟的脸颊让其靠近自己，并轻轻吻上垂着金色刘海的额头。这时少年的脸红得像秋天的苹果。

看着脸色红润的弟弟，基尔苍白的脸上洋溢出幸福的笑容，"来，mein süßer Schatz，今天哥哥带你出去散步好不好？"

少年睁大了海蓝色的双眼，露出喜悦的目光，但顿时又变得严肃起来，"可是基尔，你的伤还没好。如果你不能顺利康复，我会非常过意不去，毕竟你是因为我而受了伤…"

"没关系，这点伤不出一周就好了，你帅气的哥哥比起外表要强壮好几百倍哦！"基尔拍拍这个露出愧疚表情的小脑袋，"哥哥很开心能为我的小熊宝宝受伤哦，这样我就变得更帅气了！kesesese！再说，哥哥虽然一个人也很开心，但路德偶尔陪哥哥出去走走哥哥会更开心哦，ja?"

"可是基尔，"小少年天真地眨着大眼睛说，"你一个人的时候真的也很开心吗？"

"当、当然了！哥哥什么时候骗过你！你看，哥哥有小鸟在身边呢！"基尔指着不知道什么时候飞到自己头上的小黄鸟。

"哦，那我今天也是先学习到下午，再和你一起出去，可以吗？"总是严格要求自己的小路德说道。

"当然好了，我的小路德最棒了！Kesese！"说着基尔又伸出双手抱住弟弟，用下巴在金色柔软的头发上蹭啊蹭，好像怎么拥抱揉捏怀中软绵绵、暖乎乎的可爱小东西都不够过瘾。

最终开始感到窒息的小路德捏了一下基尔右手的伤口，才让他条件反射地松开拥抱，老老实实地让弟弟去厨房端早餐过来。

来点治愈的^^第12章下半部待续~

Guten Morgen, mein kleiner Sonnenschein.：早安，我小小的阳光。

mein süßer Schatz：我的小甜心

12.2

在布什米特家占地3英里的最东边是一座高耸入云的红砖塔，爬满荆棘藤的底部使常人无法靠近，而唯一的入口是高处顶部的一扇小窗口，那里只有鸟儿才能到达。塔的神秘让住在附近的农民产生了不少幻想—正如小时候听到的不少童话中说的那样，这样一个美丽梦幻的古老国度说不定在哪个不为人知的角落还沉睡着中了魔咒的公主。

一只巨大的黑鹰划过一望无际蔚蓝的天空，飞入那个未知世界的入口，坐在窗下等着的是一位身披黑色斗篷的少女。她将斗篷放下来时，长长的银白色头发垂到地上，被温暖阳光照耀到的双眼如宝石般映着红光，被发荫遮挡住的右脸有一道若隐若现的刀伤痕迹。

"Danke, Adler."少女接过黑鹰落到她手中的小盒子。"Endlich bist du da, mein süßer Schatz!"她苍白的脸庞蹭了蹭小盒子，露出猫样的得意笑容。

一旁的黑鹰拍了拍翅膀以吸引少女的注意。

"真的谢谢你帮我拿到我想了好久的东西！你还可以帮我一件事吗？"少女一身黑色哥特长裙反衬了她如玉的肌肤和在太阳下闪着银光的长发，就像隐藏在幽谷的百合，远离尘嚣、纯洁无暇。她此刻脸上温柔的笑容，即使是具有天空之王的威严称号的黑鹰坚定的心也被之融化。

黑鹰再次扇动翅膀，掀起的微风将少女悠悠的矢车菊清香传送到空气中，并随着这双巨大黑色翅膀的主人飘扬到这个空中牢笼外广阔的世界。

黑鹰飞翔了好几里路，最终悄悄地落在施普雷河边的一棵菩提树上。树下站着五个男人，其中金发、拥有健壮肌肉的年轻人正是成年的路德维希。他一副很生气的样子。

"…和说好的不一样！为什么你们要伤害基尔伯特！"

"不要太狂妄了，你以为这是谁在求谁呢？"他们当中个子最小的男人气势汹汹，试图用更大的吼叫声盖过路德激动的声音。

"就是就是！你小子不过是个人类！"另一个长相十分相似只是稍微高一些的男人附和道。

"别激动，贝托尔德，乌尔里奇，我们还需要他。"个子最高、五官精致的黑发男人一开口，双胞胎立刻安静下来。"路易斯，"他继续说道，"如我们之前做出的协定，那天晚上我们只是想和路德维希做出最后的谈判，但…"

"奥托，都怪这家伙插手，我们根本还什么都没谈就让那个小鬼回去了！"贝托尔德插了一句，身后盘着一头金发、右眼有一条刀疤的瘦高男人敲了一下他的头使他安静下来。

"让基尔受重伤的不是我们。"黑发的奥托加重了语气，"我们只是用麻药让他暂时晕过去，好让他不来打搅我们和路德维希的谈判，但似乎有人在我们离开后弄伤了基尔的双手，并灌了其他药。"

贝托尔德对着乌尔里奇的耳朵悄声说："那只万年发情的兔子…哎哟！黑瑟，你那么帮兔子干嘛！"顿时他被瘦高的男人踩了一脚，疼得大叫。

"总之，我们发现这样的突发状况后，不是立刻让你回去接普/鲁/士了吗？而我们根本还没来得及和路德维希见面。"黑瑟说。

"究竟是谁伤了基尔伯特？＂路德问。

"我们怎么知道！"贝托尔德和乌尔里奇异口同声地说，"与其纠结这件事，不如谈谈接下来的计划吧！约定的那天很快就到了！"

这时还藏在树上的黑鹰探出脑袋更认真地倾听这些国家们的谈话。

解释：

Danke, Adler.：谢谢，阿德勒（鹰）

Endlich bist du da, mein süßer Schatz!：你终于来了，我的小甜心！

这里出现的四个国家是南/德/四/邦：巴/伐/利/亚（Bayern）,巴/登（Baden）,黑/森（Hesse-Darmstadt）,符/腾/堡（Württemberg），他们的人类名字分别是Otto,Berthold,Hesse和Ulrich。

时间有限第12章还是没完成，第三部分可能会更长哦~话说按计划这篇文到14章就完结了，请继续支持剩下的两章哦！

12.3

当天深夜，路德在约好和基尔见面的一间密室中焦急地等待。他有很重要的话要单独和基尔谈，这个计划必须不能失败，否则他特地从未来回到这个时代干什么？他不可能在这里呆一辈子，永远沉溺在哥哥还存在的时空之中，未来没有某个国家可不行；但在回去之前他希望计划能够实行，这样他以后就不用再面对孤单一人的世界了—或许他最终变得连回去的必要都没有了。

心急如焚的路德比约定提前半小时到达这里，这使得他有时间仔细观察这个在他的记忆中从不来过的房间。这里似乎是个不太大的兵器储藏室，因为这里堆放得最多的是铁制的银色盔甲，墙上还挂着一些刀剑、马鞭之类的武器，但奇怪的是四周都摆放着镜子，这究竟是用来做什么的呢？如果在现代，路德肯定会往某个方面想，但现在他所处的是一个各种欲望都被压抑着的时代，他摇了摇头以打消自己奇怪的想法。

忽然门打开了，身披红色长袍的基尔走了进来，然后轻轻地锁上门。

"基尔伯特阁下。"路德赶紧弯腰行礼。

"今晚你必须按照本大爷说的去做，"基尔握住路德的下巴，"不许问为什么，否则明天本大爷立刻把你送上绞刑台。"

路德还没反应过来怎么回事的时候，基尔竟把长袍脱下，一丝不挂的躯体瞬间暴露在空气中，在路德面前一览无余。

他的肌肉比路德熟悉的那位现代的哥哥的躯体更健美一些，肤色也更深一些，强壮胸肌上的皮肤映着健康的光泽，最吸引人的是他那紧致的腰部上明显的八块腹肌，平坦的小腹更是体现了整个优美曲线的精华。还有他那健壮的大腿…路德不敢再看下去，赶紧把头转向一边。

基尔叉着腰哼笑了一声，"怎么样，被本大爷世界上最完美的体型镇住了吗？Kesesese！这才刚开始呢！"说着他拿起自己尚未勃起的分身，"给本大爷跪着舔！"

虽然事情发生得有点莫名其妙，路德还是识趣地跪了下来。两个星期前，他以为永远地失去了这个美丽的躯体，但没想到现在他日思夜想的场景正毫无保留地展现在自己眼前，他怎么能不激动呢。但理智尚在，他时刻记住自己属下的身份，绝对不能做以下犯上的事情，否则现在处于下面那个位置的必定是基尔。

基尔的分身被轻轻地含住，经温热湿润的唾液不停涂抹变得硬挺起来，他得意地叹了口气，"还有呢？"

路德的第一反应便是基尔身后宝贵的洞穴，但他记得那是在自己成年后才攻占的，难道现在要提前吗？他抬起头看了看高高在上的主子。

"上面。"基尔脸色略微红润的看到一边。

路德站立起身，半弯着腰吻向基尔胸前的右边凸起，舌头旋转地舔舐、轻咬、吸允，一只手忽缓忽急地反复略过左乳，让毫无准备的敏感点兴奋起来，另一只手握住基尔湿润的分身从球部至铃口来来回回地抚摸揉捏。由于天生缺乏黑色素，基尔的肤色比普通人苍白，而他的乳头更是好看的淡淡粉红色，在路德的舔舐或揉捏下渐渐呈现诱人的玫瑰红，右边的乳头在路德松开口拉出一条银丝后露出光泽的尖挺—满意于他的杰作，路德接着又吻上左边的那一片如花瓣般的柔软，同时空出来的手扶上基尔平坦的小腹，一路时轻时重地爱抚至大腿根。

"够了，给本大爷到那边去。"从一开始就紧咬牙关的基尔尽管感受到了强烈的快感，为了维持他的威严，其间没有多少叹息。

路德顺从地坐到旁边的沙发上，本来已经做好今晚被压在基尔身下攻占的他，没想到自己的主子背对着坐到自己大腿上。路德觉得很不好意思，因为这时他粗大的分身已经硬挺了很久。

"哼，被本大爷迷得神魂颠倒了吧？"基尔对着沙发前的大镜子张开雪白的双腿，让自己直挺的暗红色根部清晰地倒映在镜中。他一边自恋地欣赏镜子中的苍白身体，一边抓起身后路德的双手，示意其继续爱抚自己的身体。

路德忍得实在难受，他是多么深爱着怀里的人，然而自己还是衣着齐整地隔着布料碰触对方赤裸烧得发烫的肌肤，如果可以，他想立刻脱下衣服与基尔亲密接触，将自己粗大的分身插入对方体内，让两个人互相融化为一体。但他坚强的意志克制住了这样的想法，只是颤抖着双手，继续上下抚摸怀中人的肌肤。

双手向后伸展勾住路德宽大的肩膀，基尔挺起胸膛得意地向镜中的自己展示玫红色诱人的乳头，同时开心地扭了扭腰部。"看吧，本大爷有多么帅气！—啊—嗯—！"路德突然再次握住基尔的分身，让他不小心惊呼出来。

顾不上自己平日的尊严，基尔开始在被套弄的快感刺激下慢慢沦陷，他半闭上双眼，脸颊发烫，呼吸急促，为了不泄露出更多的声音，下唇已经被咬的红肿。

"喊出来吧。"路德的手指插进基尔的口腔，让他张嘴，很快地，密封的空间充满了色气的娇喘声，这促使路德加快套弄手中发烫的分身，拇指反复揉搓渗出粘液的铃口。

"…啊—嗯啊、哈啊啊—"基尔的腰部扭动得越来越激烈，分身在路德的手中猛烈地颤抖，在最后一声尖锐的叫喊声中终于迎来了高潮。大量的精液在分身的连续抽搐下喷涌而出，喷射到对面的镜子上，将镜中的人玷污了，还有一些洒落到基尔赤裸的大腿，沾湿了路德的裤子。

路德一手搂住变得疲软、喘着气的基尔的腰部，一手掏出手帕擦拭被精液弄脏的基尔的身体部位。"您喜欢这样自娱自乐吗？您明明拥有这样美丽的躯体，难道没有人爱您吗？"

路德俯下身，吻上基尔还吐着热气的血红双唇。他终于因为怜悯怀中这位内心孤独的人而忘却了自己此时的身份，他想让基尔感受到自己的爱。唉，他从很久很久以前就开始爱着这个人，为了这个人他愿意付出自己的一切身心，难道这个人一点也不知道吗？

"好大的胆子，"基尔猛地推开这个突然强迫自己的人，从路德膝盖上跳下来，"你知道什么？"

他踩了一下地板上的某个隐藏的开关，路德还没反应过来的时候就已经连人带沙发掉进了深渊。

一些唠叨：

原定本章只是一点暧昧，灵感一来就插入了h~这次也不是全套（啊喂！），简称"本大爷的一人乐"2333 说明一下，这个密室是基尔的s/m游戏室，他都是一个人解决的。当然，因为比较忙，他有好几年没这么玩了，并且竟然还拉了个真人（路德）过来！（=这样的说法就像他平时都用充/气/娃/娃）

很爱逞强、总是说一个人也很快乐的基尔让我觉得很可怜T_T路德抱抱他吧~

嗯，第12章终于完成了！


	13. Chapter 13

13.1

"Steh auf!"

迷糊中路德听到有人叫他。唉，哥哥，回到我身边吧。我们一起回家好不好？

"Steh auf, Junge!"

路德挣扎着从昏迷中醒来，觉得头痛得要裂开了。原来隐藏在地板下的机关打开后，他掉到了地下好几层楼的地方，还好有沙发垫在下面，他刚才只是脑震荡昏过去，身体其他部位没受什么伤。地下冰冷潮湿的空气让他打了个冷战，眼前深远的黑暗中只有一盏油灯发出的微弱光芒。他勉强可以辨认出提着灯的是一位身穿白色长裙的银发少女。

"…您是？…这里是？！"路德一边揉着疼痛的脑袋一边爬起来。

"你从上面掉了下来，年轻人。如果你不想一直呆在这里就跟我来。"少女高举起油灯，这时路德才看到在他们脚下的竟是一堆腐烂的嶙峋尸骨，他被一阵恶臭呛得咳嗽几下。虽然经历过多次战争，但在这样的深夜地底看到这样的东西他感到很恶心。

很快他在少女的带领下穿过一个洞口，沿着没有扶手的螺旋楼梯小心翼翼地往上爬。

"这个地下是布什米特家的秘密牢狱，可怜的年轻人，你被那家伙玩腻了吧。"他们爬了很久的楼梯，却还看不到尽头，然而少女并没有因为劳累而喘气，可见体力没有外表看来这么弱，＂他在那里秘密地处决了许多得罪他的人，别看他对弟弟一副温柔体贴的样子，对外一直都很铁血、激进又不择手段。"

这些事情在路德成年后没有少听说，只是不知道原来他们家古老的房子下有这样的牢狱。

"你要问我为什么对这里那么熟悉，那是因为我也是他的犯人，而且是极机密的那种。外面的人叫我柯/尼/斯/堡，其实我就是普/鲁/士本身。上世纪普/鲁/士的国土变成东西分离的两片土地时，我就出现了。现在虽然国土又连成一片，我也还存在着。因为我和那家伙是同一个国家，他觉得我的存在会对他的领袖地位受到威胁，所谓一山不容二虎吧，就把我常年关在东边的高塔里，并编了个可笑的童话故事，掩盖了我存在的秘密。我也有溜出高塔的方法，问题是没有人承认我的身份，就当我是个不存在的人。"

高塔的传说路德很小就听说过，但他从未将其与柯/尼/斯/堡联系在一起，而如今，他终于遇到这位传说中的姐姐。"请问，那天将我从无忧宫带来这里的人就是您吗？"

"我不记得有做过这件事。"路德想起那天他隐约看到少女的发色是金色。"我最近一次外出的时候，是去威/尼/斯狂欢节。"

路德敏感地握紧了拳头。"您不会去了圣/马O教堂？"

"不瞒你说，那天弄伤那家伙的人就是我…"话还没说完，少女飞快地往旁边一跳，躲过了路德的袭击，让他的拳头重重地落在墙上，原本就有些裂缝的古老砖块陷了个坑。"好身手，不过想碰本小姐还早一百年呢！Kesesese！"

和基尔一样的动作与语气，迅速浇灭了路德的怒火，看来眼前这位少女即使不是另一个普/鲁/士也算是基尔的双胞胎妹妹吧。"既然你们是一个国家，为什么互相伤害？"

"那你不如先问为什么那家伙把我关在这里。"少女一针见血，"我有机会的时候，难道不该报复吗？再说我早知道那家伙对你这个肌肉男的肉体渴望很久了，kesesese！像他那样的受虐狂，不被虐待一下是不知道自己内心真正感受的！"

关于基尔的秘密，路德不得不点头赞同。

"谁让他自从有了路德维希后，便不再考虑自己的事情了呢。不想到迷上了你，这使得他不得不赶快把你除掉，否则有精神洁癖的他会无法集中精力去经营德意、志的统一大业。他对自己一直都这么狠心，正如对我一样。＂少女继续快步爬楼梯，后面跟着的路德有点气喘。"要说为什么我这么了解他，这是因为我就是他，他就是我，我们是影和光的关系。"

"等等，柯/尼…"

"叫我尤利娅。"她稍稍回过头，咧嘴笑道。身后楼梯尽头的灯光照亮她红宝石的双眼。

解释：

Steh auf, Junge!：起来，年轻人！

时间限制，也是上中下什么的来发~突然发现黑白普妞在一起这样的姐妹花感觉好像挺萌？

这章要全员大集合了~

13.2

一辆华丽的马车停在布什米特家的大房子门前，身穿米色外套、里面是黑色领结礼服的费里从马车中走下，在大主人一声"Herzlich willkommen!"的欢迎下进入房子的大厅。

"基尔好偏心，哥哥我来的时候怎么不亲自来迎接我？"身后金色卷发的法兰西斯咬着花手帕说，他今天穿着蓝黄色搭配的礼服，也是格外华丽。

"你不是贵客，就省着点咧！"和法兰西斯并排同行的安东尼奥摆了摆手。

"基尔阁下，我哥哥他来了吗？"费里紧张地问道。

"还没，你们先请坐吧。"基尔指着大厅的一排沙发说道，坐在后面的落地窗钢琴前的金发小少年立刻站起来行礼。"路德，你弹钢琴娱乐一下客人，哥哥去做宴会的准备。"

"Jawohl."小路德坐回钢琴前。

"钢琴吗？让我想起罗德里赫，他今晚不会出席吧？"法兰西斯摸着下巴的小胡渣。

"你笨了捏，最近普/奥关系紧张，罗德里赫怎么可能来咧？费里能瞒过他来见罗维诺已经不简单啦。"安东尼奥苦笑道。

"有本大爷在，他敢说什么？我很快会帮助费里真正回到他哥哥身边，kesesese！"说着基尔转身离开了大厅。

"最近基尔很强硬啊，不知为何哥哥有点害怕呢~Oh là là！"法兰西斯从茶几上摆放的鲜花瓶中拿起一只红色的玫瑰，没想到被刺了一下。

"¡Ten cuidado!"安东尼奥耸了耸肩，"没办法呀，这就是政治与外交，即使私下是老朋友或是一家人，互相为敌的情况不是我们这些国家自己就能决定的，要看人民的意志。德/意/志/诸/邦/国不也是咧，都是日/耳/曼的子孙哦，现在却为了民族统一的事情争论不休，普/鲁/士早把北方的邦国统一了，南/德/四/邦兄弟还是站在奥/地/利那边的样子哟。"

"谁叫他们更喜欢哥哥我的文化和风俗嘛，在哥哥我的影响下他们生活富足…"

"哥哥！"费里兴奋地站起身扑向刚进门的罗维诺。这一举动使得长者脸红耳赤。

"别在这种公众场合，丢死人了你这家伙！"嘴上这么说着，却没有立刻推开弟弟拒绝他的拥抱。

"哥哥…"费里泪光闪闪，"你知道我有多想你吗…"

"好了好了，我知道了你这家伙…"罗维诺无奈地拍拍弟弟的头。

在旁观看这个感人的兄弟重逢场景的法兰西斯又掏出花手帕擦了擦眼泪，"哥哥我好感动~C'est l'amour！"

"各位大人，来喝茶吧。"一位银白长发身穿黑色束腰长裙的少女走过来，身后的女仆端着一件大茶托。

"Ciao，Julchen！"费里看到年轻的少女马上习惯性地变得热情，"我来介绍一下，这位是布什米特家的尤利娅！Bella哦~~"

"什么！基尔家有这样的美人？！哥哥我怎么不知道！"法兰西斯赶紧行了个吻手礼，并摘取花瓶中的一支百合花献上，逗得尤利娅咯咯地笑。"如果您愿意赏脸…"

"法兰，你这是做什么？！"刚回来的基尔正好看到这个场景，急忙走上前挡在尤利娅前面，"你可别想打她的主意。"然后转头轻声对尤利娅说，"为什么你出来了？赶快回去…"

"咦？尤利娅不和我们一起吃饭吗？为什么为什么？难得见到她…"费里一副要哭出来的样子。

"这个嘛…"基尔看了看刚到达的奥托、黑瑟、贝托尔德和乌尔里奇，他们脸上露出不解和责备的表情，于是基尔只能无奈地表示尤利娅可以留下来和他们共进晚餐。

就这样到了晚餐时间，各人最终都坐到大厅中摆满丰富食物的巨大长方桌前，墙上的烛台已经点燃，侍从也退到角落。

正当费里还高高兴兴地和坐在身旁的罗维诺说话，而法兰西斯隔着几个位置向尤利娅送秋波的时候，基尔用汤匙敲了敲酒杯示意安静，作为主人的他清清嗓子，站起来说：

"事出突然，请让我慎重地宣布：我明天就要死了。"

立即传来一陈呯啷的响声，坐在他左边的小路德将碟子摔到桌子上。

"尤利娅告诉我说，有人要出卖我。"基尔神情凝重地说。

"基尔，你这是在开玩笑吗？"法兰西斯一脸怀疑地笑道。

"老兄，你啥时候死过撒？"歪着头的安东尼奥持相同观点。

"呗~~？基尔？"费里眯起眼，和身旁的罗维诺一样搞不清楚状况。

贝托尔德和乌尔里奇重重地拍了一下桌子，正要站起来却被黑瑟拉回座位。奥托冷静地托着下巴说，"没错，亲爱的弟弟，你要死了。你正在作茧自缚，你明白吗？"

"哼，奥托，我知道你要反对我，但别在路德维希面前。"基尔发现从刚才开始小路德就紧紧拉住他的衣袖。

"今天你宴请我们四人，不就是为了谈判德意志统一的事情吗？我明确地告诉你，答案是'nein'。"奥托语气十分坚决。"我们已经说过，一旦实现统一，我们这些邦国将会消失，而我们的国王们更不同意此事。我一直不明白什么改变了你，居然为了一个小孩子要放弃自己的国家身份，最终你也会走上灭亡的道路，难道你一点觉悟都没有吗？"

"德意志统一是迟早的事，我们不可能违背历史的潮流。至于消失…人总有死的一天，多少国家灭亡了，在原来的领土上也还会建起新的国家。"基尔看了看脸色变得苍白的小路德，安慰地摸了摸他的头。"我们这些做哥哥的，难道就不应该将机会赋予新生的弟弟吗？命运的车轮碾碎一切腐朽的事物，而推动之前进的只有新鲜的水源，我们这些陈旧的老东西也该让位给后来的人吧。"

"你有必要对新的弟弟这么好吗，基尔？"

"这还不是从你们那里学来的？"

"那好，我们不管你了。"奥托从座位上站起来，"告辞。"

这时大厅沉重的木门咔嚓一声打开了，走进来的正是我们故事的男主角—成年的路德维希，以及他身后白色长裙的少女—另一个尤利娅。

在座的每个人都惊讶地看着这位与坐在基尔右边、黑色长裙的尤利娅一个模样的少女，直到费里打破了沉寂："基尔和两位尤利娅，你们是三胞胎吗？"

白色的尤利娅哼笑了一声，"世上只有两个普/鲁/士，自然坐在另一个我的旁边的，就是那个背叛者吧。要不然，为什么她会知道基尔可能会遇害，并且有人会背叛他？她敢不敢解释清楚？"

黑色的尤利娅坦然地回答："现在还不是解释的时候。"

话音刚落，受到基尔指示的士兵们将这位假冒的尤利娅带了下去。

解释：

Herzlich willkommen：热烈欢迎，德语

¡Ten cuidado! ：小心，西班牙语

C'est l'amour！：这就是爱，法语

这回用了一直很想写的"最后的晚餐"的梗，除了圣经，也参考了达芬奇的名画，特别是坐在中间的基尔与黑尤利娅呈镜面对称。不知道有没有人数过，这个吃饭的场景正好13人呢？据说谁先离开餐桌谁就死哦~对了，"犹大之吻"已经出现过了，不知道有没有注意到是哪个场景呢？

下图就是最后的晚餐，据说耶稣右边的是和他穿情侣装的女生哦233，我觉得尤利娅可以充当这位镜面的女生，和基尔对称很过瘾啊~她右边的犹大刚好把胡椒瓶碰倒，而小路德也是摔了盘子=3=当然谁是犹大目前还没透露~

这样人多的场景还真是棘手…下一章人物也是很多orz对，就只剩下最后一章了！

有些设定在最终章前补一下： 奥托（巴伐利亚）是南德四邦的领袖，年纪比基尔大。德意志邦国都是日耳曼奶奶的子孙所以他们都是兄弟的关系。1866年普鲁士率领建立了北德意志邦国，加上阿普本身共40个兄弟，只有南德四邦不愿加入。他们一共44人，难怪本家漫画说没有48个人要怎么组成GER48了^_^ 普奥战争于1866年夏爆发，持续了七周，结果阿普胜出成了GER centre；威尼斯也通过法国回归意大利王国 我设定阿普在东西德之前都叫他弟弟＂路德＂，＂阿西＂的叫法是东西德时候养成的。至于小路德什么时候什么情况下第一次叫阿普＂哥哥＂，这个在「基尔烦恼」中会说。


	14. Chapter 14

14

"等等，基尔伯特阁下，请饶了她吧！"路德想起当初将他从无忧宫带来这里、并且大力推荐他做基尔贴身护卫的应该就是这位黑色的尤利娅，他担心强权独裁的基尔会严厉处置这位来历不明的少女。

"你知道自己在说什么吗，路易斯？"基尔冰冷的目光落在路德身上，让其打了个冷战。

"哥哥我也想为这位小姐求情！"刚才看到少女纤细的双手被士兵牢牢抓住，法兰西斯心痛地大声说道。

"路易斯，你真是不知道啊。叫本大爷把你投入大牢的，正是这个女人。"

"怎么可能？！"路德想起她头戴金色假发扮成少年独自去迎接自己的情景，作为一个普通的女性在这样男权的旧社会实在是勇敢的行为。"就算是这样，也是…我的不对。"

基尔咳嗽了一声，"谁对谁错本大爷说了算。总之先恢复你的护卫职务。Keine Wörter weiter!"

"基尔对这个普通人额外的宽容呢？"费里小声地和罗维诺耳语。

翌日下午，一行人在柏/林市中心的菩提树下大街浩浩荡荡地行走。领头的人是普/鲁/士的宰相奥托·冯·俾/斯/麦，紧跟其后的是身穿齐整普/鲁/士蓝军装的基尔和上身白色军装下身短裙加过膝长靴的尤利娅—路人都向这位女性护卫投来好奇的目光。再后一排，是身材高大的路德以及他小时候的自己。除此之外还有几个人类护卫。

他们刚从威/廉国王那里回来，正前往俄/罗/斯大/使/馆的路上。这还是基尔第一次允许尤利娅和自己共同出行参与政治要务，因为这是尤利娅的强烈要求—她和假的尤利娅一样对今天有强烈的不祥预感，也许长期作为一个旁观者吧，她的预感总是比别人准确，并获得基尔的信任。

正是市民们下班回家的时间，市中心这块地方人头攒动，有人试图从基尔他们的队伍中穿过，基尔急忙回头拉住金发的小少年，生怕他走丢。而这时突然从人群中连续传来两次枪声，他很快顾盼四周锁定被枪击中的目标—尤利娅的胸前穿了两个小孔正在往后倒下—被她挡住子弹的宰相往暗杀者的方向冲过去。

银发的少女转眼间躺在从胸口大量不断涌出来的血泊里，她之前白色的衣装已经成鲜红色。此刻基尔顿时也好像自己中了子弹一样胸口剧烈地疼痛，跪到了地上。在这个突如其来的剧痛中挣扎仅过了3秒，他想起自己的弟弟，赶快往身后的方向望去—金发的小少年竟不在原来的地方！

"路德！！！"隐藏在他内心的动物本能瞬间爆发，促使他左手用军刀撑在地面上，硬是站起了身，像被抢走狼崽的母狼般双眼露出凶狠的红光，大吼着奔向正迅速拖着小少年远去的两个男人。

这两个压低帽子遮挡住面孔的黑衣男子的其中之一与此同时拿起左轮枪向小少年的脑袋射去—

Nur über meine Leiche!

基尔奋不顾身地赶上去及时挡在小少年前面—子弹擦着他的左肩飞过！

另一个站在右边的黑衣男子急忙用枪对准小少年的身后又是一发—他的这一枪原本会击中少年的要害，但突如其来的外力使他打偏了目标—这个外力的来源正是成年的路德维希。

"路易斯，你这个叛徒！"黑衣男子的帽子落地，原来他正是贝托尔德，显然另一个黑衣人正是他的双胞胎兄弟乌尔里奇。

路德维希决定做南/德/四/邦兄弟的叛徒而不是基尔伯特的叛徒是在10秒钟前。那之前的他还一直下定决心要把基尔细心呵护的这位金发少年—年轻时的自己杀害掉。今天的暗杀计划从威/尼/斯狂欢节上遇到四邦的那天晚上就在秘密地进行，因为他们有着共同的心愿—让普/鲁/士永生不灭。

是的，如果今天躺在血泊中的不是尤利娅而是年轻的自己，路德他们的计划就得逞了。历史本来可以改变，德/意/志帝国不会建立，普/鲁/士两百年后依然是欧/洲强国…这样，路德就再也不用回到那个没有哥哥的未来—他宁愿消失的是自己。

然而，他这10秒前做出的决定，让他后悔莫及地跪到地上，泣不成声。

那样纯粹的爱，谁终将忍心去破坏，更去完全否定它的存在？！

滚烫的热泪滴落在路德左手普/鲁/士蓝宝石的戒指上…

费里一直很不解，涉嫌参与5月7日俾/斯/麦刺杀事件的路易斯为什么没有被基尔处决，反而还和他们一起参加这次葬礼。不过，这是谁的葬礼呢？在人们将精致的水晶棺放入土坑，撒上矢车菊的花瓣，最终覆上泥土后，费里竟然不记得死者的脸，甚至名字也想不起来。几天后，当他再次来探望基尔伯特和路德维希两兄弟时候，竟完全想不起来那天他们去布什米特家做了什么。

"尤利娅是个特殊的存在，她死后，人们对她的记忆也终将消失，不如说，她以前原本就只存在于人们的记忆中。"基尔站在花园的大榕树下，看着远处正和费里玩小白兔的金发小少年。

"您现在心脏还会痛吗？"高个子的路德站其身后轻轻地问。

"就那次她死去的瞬间痛过。如果她代表我从前的心脏—柯/尼/斯/堡的话，我现在早就有一个新的心脏了，这正是柏/林。旧的事物迟早会消亡，现在普/鲁/士的领地早就连成一片，她能存活这么久也是个奇迹。让我觉得奇怪的是，每个人都渐渐失去了有关她的记忆，你却竟然还记得。"路德看到转过身对着他微笑的基尔，晚风轻拂他苍白的脸颊，一头银白的短发在夕阳的照耀下映出一环金色的轮廓。"你果然不是一般人吧？"

"我说了您也不会相信。"

"Wetten, dass?"

"我是来自2014年的路德维希，您的弟弟。"

"Wirklich? 那时候我还活着吗？"

路德露出痛苦的表情，双唇紧闭，仿佛倘若他不说出那句话，未来还是有改变的可能一样。

"所以你特地回到过去来看我吗？"基尔似乎明白了什么，"这么说路德真的爱着本大爷呢！Kesesese！"他竟开心得咯咯笑起来。

"哥哥…！"路德激动地将基尔搂入怀中，双臂止不住地颤抖着。然而对方很快又将他推开。

"慢着，本大爷还没承认你就是来自未来的弟弟。你必须证明给本大爷看。"

路德思考了一下，回答说，"我想回到未来的入口就在波/茨/坦的无/忧/宫，如果您愿意，可以和我同去查看。"

"行，如果是真的本大爷就跟你去未来看看，但如果你撒了谎，本大爷立即以参与暗杀的罪名将你处死。"

路德非常满意这样的答复，如果他们能找到入口的话，路德就能将哥哥带回未来，两人继续幸福地生活在一起；如果找不到，他可以通过死亡来逃脱没有哥哥的悲伤世界。

第二天的天气正如路德在腓/特/烈/大/帝坟前举行婚礼的那天一样晴朗，蔚蓝的天空给人无尽畅想，也许他们很快就能找到天堂的入口了吧？

路德领着基尔来到坟前，放上腓特烈最爱的土豆，突然就刮起了一阵大风，原本无形的空气在他们眼前形成了一个大洞，先是把路德的半个身子卷了进去。路德赶紧将手伸向基尔，等着自己的哥哥也把手伸出来。

"看来是真的，"基尔微笑着摇摇头说，"抱歉我不能和你一起走，我不能丢下年幼的你。"

"哥哥！"路德拼命地想抓住基尔的手，但他已经被整个人卷进洞中，而洞口也即将关闭。

"答应哥哥，你一个人也要过得好好的哦！"基尔的声音逐渐远去，和他的身影一起，最终消失在遥远的时间和空间中…

Klischee, alles Klischee!

这样的陈词滥调谁都说得出来不是吗！

没有你，我要如何过得好？

我才、我才不会像你那样整天把一个人也很快乐挂在嘴上…

为什么你总是那么爱勉强自己，不听我、还有那些同样爱着你的人的劝说？！

明明知道有这样的未来，却非要牺牲自己把我抚养长大，你以为自己是圣母玛利亚还是谁？

我真宁可跟着奥/地/利，这样我们既不会相爱，你最终也不会消失…

为什么、为什么我会遇见你？

为什么自出生陪在我身边的人总是你？

那你为什么不负起责任一直在我身边陪伴下去？！

到最后，无论是我们的婚礼、还是你的葬礼，一切都草草了事，这又算什么？！

他疯狂地责骂自己最心爱的人，试图否定自己、否定他们曾经的爱…

而令他更绝望的是，当他回到21世纪的无/忧/宫的时候，他摸遍了自己全身，都找不到装着另一只普/鲁/士蓝宝石戒指的盒子。或许被过去的基尔捡到了吧—这是唯一能让他不至于精神奔溃的想法。

他迷迷糊糊地将那款陈旧的大众汽车开回柏林市中心（居然命大没出事故死掉！），已经是晚上。由于当晚即将举行纪念柏/林墙倒25周年的气球放飞仪式，交通变得很糟糕，而那该死的地铁大罢工还处于无休止的进行时，路德更是不想回到地狱一般阴森冷清的家，在偶尔路过的一家酒吧前，车停了下来。

他跟着人群好不容易挤进酒吧内才发现这是基尔以前常来的地方，他曾多次将喝得烂醉的哥哥接回家。"Scheiße!"他内心咒骂着正要往回走，不料被几个男人从身后拉住，惊讶的发现原来是他的哥哥们：奥托、黑瑟、贝托尔德和乌尔里奇。

"Meine Damen und Herren，有请年轻可爱、来自GER48的新人Häschen献上Within Temptation的德语版'Memories'！"舞台上主持人激动地说。

"来一起喝酒吧，亲爱的弟弟，"他们硬是将路德押到座位上，"Ein Prosit des Todes!"

（…  
Es gibt keinen anderen Weg  
Ich betete zu den Göttern, sie sollten ihn bleiben lassen  
Die Erinnerungen lindern den inneren Schmerz  
…

别无他方

我向众神祈祷将他留住

让记忆减轻内心的痛苦）

清澈、甜美的歌声断断续续地传到路德耳中，但他还得听哥哥们的唠叨，说什么难得25周年墙倒纪念日，他年纪轻轻却在这么值得庆祝的日子里垂头丧气，不把他灌醉可不放走云云…

（…

Meinen Weg zurück in dieses Leben zu finden  
Ich hoffe, dass es einen Weg gibt  
Mir ein Zeichen zu geben, dass du okay bist  
Erinnert mich wieder daran, dass es das alles wert ist  
Also kann ich nach Hause gehen

尝试在生命中找到回去的路

我希望能够得到

你仍安好的信息

再次提醒我所有付出的价值

我才能够回家）

"拜托，能不能安静地听歌？"隔壁桌的大叔瞪了他们一眼。

路德的哥哥们顿时安静下来，此刻正唱到高潮，少女原本哀愁的嗓音现在由于过度忧伤而上升为高声的悲鸣，就像划过黑夜的电闪雷鸣，带来的暴风骤雨袭击了在场每个人，使他们的内心变得湿湿淋淋。

（…

Zusammen in all diesen Erinnerungen  
Sehe ich dein Lächeln  
All die Erinnerungen, die ich schätze  
Liebling, du weißt ich werde dich lieben  
Bis ans Ende der Zeit

一起在所有的记忆中

我看到你微笑

这都是我宝贵的记忆

亲爱的，你知道我将爱你

直到时间的尽头）

这位新人歌手睫毛浓密的双眼流下了泪水，被融化的妆面染成黑色。所有人此刻都静静地在原地聆听少女的歌唱，被她哀伤的歌声折服，只有路德一个人站起来离开了座位—他的"哥哥们"这次并没有阻止他—尚在酒醉中的路德终于看清楚，他从一开始就认错了人：南/德/四/邦兄弟不可能出现在这里，他有好几十年没见过他们了，说不定早就和基尔一样消失于这世上。

（All meine Erinnerungen halten dich bei mir  
In stillen Momenten  
Stelle ich mir vor du wärst hier  
All meine Erinnerungen halten dich bei mir  
Dein stilles Flüstern, stille Tränen

All meine Erinnerungen...

我的一切记忆让你彷如近旁

寂静的时刻

想象着你就在身边

我的一切记忆让你彷如近旁

你低声的耳语，无声的泪水

我的一切记忆…）

"只要记忆尚在。"路德低声扔下一句话，关上了酒吧的大门。

附录：

1 翻译：

Keine Wörter weiter!：别再说了！

Nur über meine Leiche!：over my dead body, 休想！

Wetten, dass?：try me, 试试看

Wirklich：真的吗

Klischee, alles Klischee! ：陈词滥调，都是陈词滥调！

Meine Damen und Herren：女士们和先生们

Häschen: 小兔宝宝

Ein Prosit des Todes：敬逝去的人

2 片尾曲：

Within Temptation的Memories只有英文版mv：

v_show/id_

（本文德语歌词来自 ）

3 史实

1866年5月7日俾斯麦在菩提树下大街遭到来自巴登-符腾堡22岁大学生Ferdinand Cohen-Blind的暗杀，虽然子弹射中了他，却奇迹般地只受了擦伤。

1870-1871年的普/法战争激起德/意/志诸邦国的爱国之情，南/德/四邦也加入普鲁士，最后共同组建了德/意/志帝国。

4 全篇参考资料（非正式体）

黑塔利亚第6卷

日丸屋秀和网站2013万圣节特辑

黑塔利亚World Stars第12话

Wiki百科英德站

百度百科

圣经

不含传说的普鲁士

格林童话

都柏林人

网络词典

Etc.

Vielen Dank!


	15. Chapter 15

最终章Bonus（彩蛋）

"Drei, zwei, eins, start!"

当路德走出酒吧的门外，在人们的欢呼声中，一整条街道的气球顿时被放飞到夜空，用浪漫的荧光白色照亮每个角落、温暖人们的心灵。

紧接着他身后轰隆一声，酒吧四周塑料泡沫做的墙倒了，刚才那位名叫Häschen的少女歌手拿着话筒大声地喊道：

"…郑重地宣布：我今天晚上就要结婚了！！！"

这实在是不错的日子，不过在这么热闹的公众场合举行婚礼没问题吗？

唉，现在的年轻人真是的，路德叹了口气继续在人群中勉强前行。

"看啊，那个人不声不响的给本大爷定制了镶着这么大颗普/鲁/士蓝宝石的俗气戒指，把纳税人的钱都花到什么地方去了！更可笑的是，这上面刻着这么肉麻的一行字：Für uns, die sich ineinander verliebt haben！Kesesese！这和本大爷送他的那支长笛上刻的一样哦，就不能再有创意点吗？！"

路德停下脚步。

"…直率单纯，筋肉发达的壮男，工作多起来废寝忘食、生起气来满地找胃药，严重洁癖爱唠叨爱照顾人，老爱操心叹气、超级恋兄情结，在外人看起来很成熟却还爱跟哥哥撒娇内心还是小孩子，超级S属性OOXX起来没完没了，事后对我又格外温柔，让我总是惦念着、永远离不开的那个弟弟；本大爷最引以为豪、世界第一的好男人—阿西，本大爷现在、就在这里和你结婚！！！ICH LIEBE DICH, WEST!"

"阿西！阿西！阿西！阿西！阿西！阿西！阿西！！！"人群大声地跟着叫路德的名字，他们顺着拿着话筒的歌手指向的方向到处找今晚的新郎。

晴朗的夜空仿佛飘落几滴雨，路德的脸颊变得湿漉漉，"Ich liebe dich, Bruder..."他小声哽咽，擦掉脸上的水珠，转过身大声喊道："哥哥，我就在这里！MEIN BRUDER, ICH LIEBE DICH, ICH LIEBE DICH!"

人群瞬间让开一条路，等路德快速走近这位站在高高的舞台上、身穿黑色哥特长裙、刚把浓妆擦掉摘下蓝色隐形眼镜、将头巾拿下散开银色长发的少女时，他被众人抬起来直接送入"新娘"的怀中。

等路德站稳后，他公主抱起美丽的尤利娅并吻上她的双唇—台下的众人传来了惊呼声，于是路德睁开双眼看个究竟：他怀中的少女恢复了银色短发、肌肉匀称的男儿身，这正是他熟悉的哥哥、他最爱的基尔！

"看来魔咒解除了呢…啊、嗯…"基尔还没来得及把话说完，又被自己的弟弟深深地吻上。

此时八千个发光的气球还在柏/林夜空中飘浮，不久之后将变成天上的星星，和腓/特/烈/老爹一起守护着这对幸福的新人吧。

Das Ende

后记：

嗯，这回真正完结了！搞了个类似于电影的分章：在片尾曲播放完后再来个彩蛋什么的！如计划的是HE，哈哈哈！这个必须的，不然俺要被自己虐shi啦…写这个文不就是用来自我治愈的吗！（其实第14章的时候自己又痛了一把orz）嗯，总之独普一定要继续甜下去！

接着肯定要写一两个番外篇（刚回家的h啦、蜜月啦），而且蜜月地点已经定了，就当作从前的游记来写！

这么说，正文的一些疑点好像来不及交代清楚呢…在这里解释一下，当然合适的话也会在番外补进去。

第一，基尔是如何回来的呢？

基尔确实是力量不够了所以消失，但他灵魂在万圣节那天被腓特烈带到无忧宫。11月9日白天时候他目睹了路德自行举行婚礼的场景，后来跟着回到过去，受到那时候力量强大的基尔的影响，他可以维持女性的形态（黑色尤利娅），但不会变成男性。白色尤利娅因为和基尔同化而死，但她的身体还在，也是现代的基尔进入她的体内复活，并跟着路德一起回到现代。路德的吻让基尔力量完全恢复，变回男儿身，自然他的手伤也消失了，因为他已经变回原来健健康康的基尔了~其实路德之前没发现自己有能让基尔复原的力量，现在他们结婚了，基尔就可以随便用弟弟的能力了吧！

第二，戒指？

黑色尤利娅让黑鹰偷来的。

第三，酒吧的南德四邦？

路德平日心中只有基尔，确实有好多年没见过南德四邦哥哥们了=3=那时他醉酒也难怪不能确定看到的究竟是不是哥哥们~其实哥哥们一直很喜欢基尔，帝国建立后也喜欢上了路德，这回他们特地来参加两人的婚礼。

第四，为什么黑色Julchen要基尔把路德投入大牢？ 她知道路德想杀害他年轻的自己，让基尔把他关起来不能实行计划。

第五，1866的基尔对白色Julchen的想法？ 他确实怕地位被Julchen夺走，但同时也像个骑士般保护这个更弱小的女性。

第六，1866的基尔对来自未来的路德的想法？ 一开始他就觉得路德似曾相识，对他很有好感。教堂那次让他有点动情，后来一气之下听从黑色Julchen的话将路德投入大牢，他之后很后悔。总之他一直很宽容路德。他不知道后来他们的恋人关系。


	16. Chapter 16

**Encore 1**

 **Hochzeitsnacht**

一进到家里的玄关，路德维希迫不及待地吻上他的哥哥—基尔伯特，他好久没有亲吻这个人了，就好像上次接吻是在一个多世纪前一样。

基尔以为他们至少会走进两个人的卧室后他这位理智、认真又洁癖的弟弟才会将他按倒，没想到在他毫无准备的情况下被路德吻上，而且这个吻深邃得不是一时半刻就会松开。他感到对方的舌头在自己口腔中蠕动，滑过牙龈，卷起自己的舌头交缠不休，这样湿热的异物激发起他惊奇又怀念的感觉，很快地他也把舌头伸进对方口中品尝他熟悉的气息。得到回应，对方更积极地加强口腔的动作，吸允基尔的舌头乃至他口腔和气管的有限空气，最终让他喘不过气。他挣扎着张嘴吸气，可是还没吸进半口又被对方继续强行吸允，使他全身的血液都湧上头脑，脸颊通红。与此同时，路德搂过他的腰，将他们俩的躯干贴近在一起，基尔能感到自己弟弟胯部的坚硬凸起，这是来自配偶求爱的信号，让他不得不马上也有了反应—一股电流向他的腹部涌去。基尔情不自禁地跟着路德一起摩擦隔着布料的胯部，互相倾诉彼此炙手可热的欲望。

仍然闭着双眼尽情地在冗长的法式深吻中不断夺取对方的气息，路德一边摸索着将一只手伸进基尔宽松的裤裆里—回来前基尔换下黑色的哥特长裙并穿上了路德放在车上的备用衣服，自然对于身体比这个健壮的肌肉男单薄的基尔来说这套衣服确实宽大了。由于没有备用的内裤可以穿，路德很快找到了基尔正在迅速膨胀的分身，并握住了它。

"呜…"感到自己的命根子被突然握住的基尔猛地震动了一下腰部，然而对方将它握得更紧，就像生怕手中的泥鳅会挣扎逃脱一样，只不过这个"泥鳅"要滚烫粘湿得多，而且它也只能在路德手中无奈地频频颤抖，无论自己的主人如何用含糊的呜咽声哀求。

基尔觉得，如果再这样下去自己在未释放前就会因为缺氧晕倒在路德用炽热的爱囚困了自己的宽大双臂中，何况当他将双手压在路德厚实的胸肌上，想将其推开时，犹豫不决的心情使他发出仅仅犹如螳臂当车的力量，哪里抵得上此刻路德汹涌澎湃的激情呢？

"汪汪—！！"

这时他们才发现从房间深处冲出来的三只大狗狗，看到久别多日的大主人，他们竟毫不犹豫地扑上其背部，路德也赶紧松开亲吻，基尔则借机转过身去迎接飞扑而来的狗狗们，"乖宝宝们！本大爷回家了！有没有想我？！Kesesese！"

他的脸还潮红着，嘴角上挂着唾液的痕迹，衣服因为刚才的拥吻被弄得松散，不过他在狗狗面前装出一副没事的样子，还让黄色大狗贝尔利茨猛舔他的右手掌背部。

路德赶紧连骂带吼地将贝尔利茨从基尔身边扯开，并用高大的身体挡住想再次扑到基尔身上的其他两只，"够了，你们都给我回去睡觉！！！"

看到大主人手背的伤口已经毫无痕迹，训练有素的三只大狗摇着尾巴扭着屁屁开心地溜回自己的房间。

路德再次将刚透过气来的基尔搂进怀中吻上，在双手顺势往下抚摸的时候，竟感到了温暖光滑的皮肤，于是他不解地拉开一根银丝，看到基尔的脸颊烧得通红：

"阿西，本大爷的裤子掉了…"

刚才在解开裤头后，原本过于宽大的裤子，如今滑到了基尔的脚踝下，露出他象牙白的细长双腿，以及在过长的衬衫下若隐若现的肿胀分身。见状，精力充沛的年下攻已经按耐不住，便公主抱起自己的哥哥大步走上二楼的卧室。怀中的基尔紧紧抓住路德胸前的衣料，将头埋进去急速地呼着热气，示意自己也忍不住了。

将像小猫一样颤抖的基尔小心地放床罩上，路德顺手打开卧室的落地灯，这样他可以看清楚想念多日的哥哥的身体。犹如拆开圣诞礼物的小孩，路德迫不及待地解开包裹基尔上半身的自己宽大的旧衬衫，最后一道防线被拆卸后，一丝不挂的基尔雪白的身体完全在他身下展现出来，被汗浸湿的肌肉紧致的胸膛映着光泽，正不规律地上下起伏，而此时胸前的两片粉红更是吸引了路德的目光。

路德俯下身用舌头轻轻并迅速地滑过其中一片花瓣般的柔软，引得身下人一声惊呼，"嗯—！"虽然这只是开始，由于很久没有身体接触，今晚的基尔特别的敏感，他的叫声随着路德的一次次舔舐变得越来越激情、越来越娇柔，毫不掩饰的表达内心强烈的需求—

"…本大爷要你，嗯、阿西，本、本大爷要你…嗯啊…"他伸出双手搂住路德的后脑勺，将金色的头发弄乱，而对方依次将两边凸起含进嘴里，舌头旋转翻弄柔软又敏感的花瓣，最后像初生婴儿一般饥渴地吸允自己哥哥的乳头—他将自己带大的哥哥幻想成从不存在的母亲，并且有很严重的恋母情结。等自己哥哥的双乳被弄得如玫瑰般诱人的鲜红，而对方的双眼也因为激动和兴奋开始躺下热泪之时，路德终于恋恋不舍地松开这两个敏感地带，继而在胸前的雪白肌肤上留下斑斑吻痕，原本挂满汗珠的胸膛也已经重新被涂上一层粘稠的唾液。满足于自己的杰作，路德稍微抬起头拉开一段距离，嗤声一笑，

"哥哥，你的伤痕都还在。"他细长的手指从基尔鲜红的乳头轻轻滑落至肋骨上几条细微的刀伤痕迹，再一路往下游移到平坦的小腹上一块大的砍伤痕迹。

"怎么？你失望了吗？这是新的身体，却也是完全按照过去的重生、嗯…"腹部被弟弟用粗糙带茧的手掌来回轻抚，瘙痒难耐的基尔下意识地扭动了一下腰部。

路德用蔚蓝的双眼温柔地看着自己的哥哥微笑了一下，又托起他的左手轻轻吻上普鲁士蓝戒指，"这些都是哥哥身体的一部分，我很开心它们都保留下来了。"

听到这些，基尔的心被温暖得快要融化了，他好想马上和自己的弟弟结合在一起。"果然本大爷最帅了！"他弯曲上身，将右手伸到自己胯下洞穴的入口处撑开一点，接而背部往后仰，正对着自己的弟弟张开双腿，展露出粉嫩的洞穴口，"快进来吧，阿西…"

理智尚在的路德没有立即接受他最爱的人的诱惑掏出还被囚困在裤子中的硕大家伙，而是宠溺地抚摸了一下基尔发烫的脸庞，凑到耳根，"我去拿润滑剂，你等一下，哥哥…"

"快点…"基尔啃咬自己的手指，将白色的脑袋埋入枕头。

在路德转身离开卧室不久，有个身影飞快溜进他们的卧室，而由于一下子想不起放未开封的润滑剂的地方，路德在起居室里犹豫了一会儿。等他终于把润滑剂放入口袋后，忽然听到从卧室传来基尔的一声尖叫："啊、不要！！"

"哥哥！！"路德马上跑回基尔身边，没想到此时赤裸躺在床上的基尔正被黄色的大犬贝尔利茨压在身下，他的分身被狗舌头舔舐着，狗爪子踩上他的大腿内侧划出一条浅浅的痕迹。如果不是被压在身下，基尔不会处于劣势，但现在和弟弟做爱到半途的他竟然被自己饲养多年的宠物舔舐、还一脸享受的流口水，嘴上喊着不要却无法将毛茸茸的狗狗推开。

"浑蛋，哥哥是我的！！"路德冲上去一把从后面抓住贝尔利茨的项圈将其扔出门外，嘭地关上卧室门。

"别、别生这么大的气嘛，阿西…"基尔一边擦着下唇的唾液一边笑道，"法律规定不能虐待狗狗吧…我想贝尔利茨只是好久没见本大爷…"

"你以为他向你撒娇？！拜托！！你、你看他下面的Wurst（火腿肠）都出来了！！"面对这位少根筋的哥哥，路德觉得自己的胃隐隐作痛。

"阿西…贝尔利茨不过是只狗…"基尔一脸委屈地正要从床上坐起来，不料被扑上来的路德按了下去，他的双手瞬间被钳住。

"谁都不许碰哥哥的那里，哥哥是属于我的！"路德咬牙切齿，加大了双拳的握力。

"阿西…！"基尔痛得眨了眨眼睛，但他还没来得及抱怨，就被路德抓起手臂从床上提起来，推到墙前，额头被墙壁撞了一下，"等等、你不能这么粗暴对待哥哥！"

"我要让哥哥知道你的主子是谁！！"路德一手抓紧基尔的两只手腕紧紧压在墙上，一手高高抬起基尔的一条大腿往后掰，让其做出公狗小便的样子，这样的姿势使他那不知羞耻、仍矗立挺拔的Wurst更显而易见。

"哥哥，既然你已经沦落到做狗的地步，那就射给我看啊！"路德用手指刮了一下基尔大腿内侧刚才被贝尔利茨划到的一条痕迹，虽然没有流血，发红的皮肤产生了痛觉，基尔下意识的一阵颤抖让单腿站立的自己差点摔倒—如果手和一条大腿没有被路德拉住的话。

"呜…好丢脸、本大爷不要…呜呜…"

路德的手时轻时缓地抚摸基尔的大腿内侧，然后是那两个垂着的敏感球体，却迟迟不愿意触摸基尔的分身。"你确定不要吗？"他的手从球体滑到会阴处重重地按了下去。

"别、别…嗯…"基尔在身后强壮的弟弟的压制下根本动弹不得，他只能发出求饶的哭泣声，但是对方非但不当一回事，还故意隔着裤子用硕大的根基顶撞基尔由于双腿被岔开而被拉宽的洞口。

"想要就说。"

"…要、要…"

手穿过基尔的两股之间，路德握住了腹部下面开始从端口分泌粘液的分身，手指来回地揉搓。感到他的命根子终于被握在手中爱抚，基尔兴奋得浑身发抖、嘴中传出阵阵娇吟，"嗯、嗯…呜啊啊…"

"哥哥果然是那种口硬体正直的人吧，刚才喊着不要，我怎么没看到你把贝尔利茨赶走呢？"

"笨、笨蛋，嗯、这根本是两码事…呜嗯、啊啊…！！"路德熟练的套弄手法给基尔带来阵阵剧烈的快感，他完全丧失了逻辑思维能力，最后也只是发出越来越高亢的求爱声。路德一秒也没有停下来，持续上下套弄基尔呜咽颤抖的分身，拇指来回抚摸不断涌出越来越多爱液的铃口，当这样的状况变得越来越明显时，路德附身凑到基尔耳边，用沙哑的声音低吟："放心地出来吧，哥哥…在我手中…"

"…阿…阿西、好、好棒…啊啊啊！！！"基尔大声发出一阵激动的尖叫声的同时，他的整个体内涌起的巨大热量也爬到了极点，将他推上渴望已久的极乐世界，紧接着这股推动的力量又像过山车一样急速落下，大量的乳白色精液从端口发泄出来，穿过路德的指缝，啪的一声喷射到他正面对着的墙上。

"好多，哥哥…"路德满足地轻声赞叹道，"你这么爱我吗？"

"那当然…阿西…呼、你好棒啊…"一阵爽快后的基尔毫不掩饰自己的感情。

"那好，哥哥，我们回床上去吧。"看到基尔已经受到处罚，路德松开哥哥的双手，将差点疲软得摔倒在地上的他瞬间捞起、抱回床上。

基尔被再次平放在柔软的被单上，双唇被吻上—这回是轻柔的安抚之吻，他全身上下也被路德宽大的手掌温柔的触摸。路德身下硕大的分身已经忍耐了很久，但为了让基尔能稍事休息，还是被包裹在衣物中。

"可以开始了，阿西，本大爷没关系的。"基尔的呼吸已经调整均匀，双手放松地放置头顶，微微地笑着。

路德拿出裤袋中的润滑剂，挤了很多涂到基尔的洞穴中。

"嗯…！"感受到冰冷的异物，基尔忍不住紧绷身体、抽搐了一下。

"抱歉哥哥，我忘了暖一下…"路德停下手中的动作。

"别这么慢悠悠的吧！"基尔勉强撑起疲软的身子，抢过润滑剂颤抖着往自己手掌挤出一点，然后塞进自己的后庭。"啊…！！"操之过急的手指动作不小心让指甲刮痛了内壁，基尔不禁叫了一声。

"哥哥，还是我来吧…"路德心痛地拉过基尔的手，"我有磨过指甲，不会弄痛你的。"

"阿西…"基尔感激地屈起双腿。

自然这不是基尔第一次接受弟弟入侵自己的体内，但他还是需要适应。幸好路德一直对自己很温柔体贴，即使S属性爆发，他只是在气势上给基尔形成威胁，却不造成真的伤害。今晚是他们新婚之夜，也是久别重逢后的第一夜，平定了刚才的小插曲后路德更是格外温柔，让基尔都有点担心他怎么忍得住，还是说，是因为他的魅力不够？不过只要仔细观察，路德的头发已经汗湿了，大滴的汗珠还在不停流淌，沾湿了衬衫的衣襟，有点干燥的嘴唇即使抿着也禁不住微微颤抖，终于他耐不住欲火引起的燥热，一股脑儿将衣服都褪去，在基尔面前显露出壮实的雄性躯体，把基尔挑逗得深深呼吸了一口气。

"阿、阿西…嗯…"基尔发出诱惑的恳求。

"嗯…我也想、嗯、快点进入哥哥的体内…"路德喘着热气，加紧用手指扩张基尔的后庭，一根手指、两根手指、三根手指…终于让足够的润滑剂润湿了洞穴后，他退出手指，一手撑开洞口，一手握住自己的分身一口气插了进去。

基尔渴求已久的炽热、硬挺的粗壮物终于进入自己的身体，这让他兴奋得大口大口地喘气，而自己的分身也再次勃起，他有点紧张又十分期待地双手抓住床罩，雪白胸膛急促地一起一伏。

路德俯身贴近基尔，一方面为了让自己的分身更进到洞穴里面，另一方面他要落下星星点点的亲吻在基尔胸前肆虐一番。

受到滚烫异物的入侵，基尔的内壁下意识的收紧，这让路德开始兴奋地在他体内探索，直到基尔忽然一声惊呼，"嗯啊啊…！！"

他意识到自己已经碰触到基尔最敏感的部位，便摆动腰部反复地向那里顶撞，而基尔的呻吟也是越来越大声，直到身下人的臀部猛然加快颤动的频率，内壁紧紧地收缩、挤压路德的分身，高亢的声音带上了喜极而泣的哭腔：

"阿、阿西…！！哈啊啊啊啊啊！！！"

过了一会，基尔安静下来，刚才挺起来的腹部又陷下去，只是消极地被路德操控着下半身。路德减轻了下身的动作，小心翼翼地用手指沾了点仍然性致勃勃挺立着的基尔分身铃口处刚渗出的少量透明液体，放进嘴里尝了尝，"…高潮了吗?"

"嗯…"基尔不好意思地点了点头，愉悦感并没有褪去，他很庆幸自己弟弟的分身还是那么精力充沛地在体内抽插着。

"不错嘛…不过还没有结束呢，哥哥的这里也很想释放吧？"路德用手指轻轻弹了一下基尔分身的前端。

基尔颤抖着伸出手，拉住路德的手腕，"帮我一下…呜…"

理解地坏笑着，路德握住基尔的分身，另一只手托起对方的腰部，趁着对方因为劳累而放松内壁的空档将自己的根部用力地挺进到最深处，激情再次更醒的基尔收紧内壁，配合路德的抽插动作套弄他的分身，让他疯狂地、忘我地挥洒精力。他们的弹簧床被挤的咯吱咯吱响，不过也只是被压在身下的那个人高亢、充满情欲的叫喊声的背景音乐罢了。

一次又一次的有力抽插、一次又一次地深深挺入，让肌肤紧贴、互相传递身体热量和气息的两个人体会到真实的水乳交融的感觉，此时他们已经紧紧结合为一体。

"哥、哥的里面好棒…嗯！"他感到自己的分身被基尔的内壁饥渴地吸允、温暖地环绕、挤压着。

"天、天啊…阿西…！！！"体内的敏感带被持续不断的刺激，分身也被路德握在手里套弄，这巨大的双重快感让基尔忘我地放声狂叫。

终于，他们一起使出身上最后的力量，巨大的热量扩散到全身，在极大的快感中迎来了共同的高潮，喷射出大量的精液—从基尔的洞穴滴滴答答地流出一堆滚烫的乳白色液体，而他自己的爱液湿透了最爱的弟弟的手。

他们刚经过生与死的隔离，跨越了一个多世纪，为的就是这一刻，言语无法形容的巨大幸福感涌上了他们的心头、一起喊叫一起呼吸—从此再也不分离。

"阿、阿西…"一阵云雨后，基尔整个人软了下去，声音变得很微弱，"…好棒…我、爱你…"

"我也爱你，亲爱的哥哥…"疲软的路德也瘫倒在基尔身边，伸出粗壮的手臂将已经累得睁不开眼睛的哥哥搂进怀里，温柔地吻去他脸颊上的泪痕。

拉上被子将两个人都遮盖上，路德抚摸着基尔的银白色头发，也闭上了眼睛，"Gute Nacht, mein Bruder."

"Gute Nacht, West."基尔回应道。

很快地，他们一同进入了甜美的梦乡。


	17. Chapter 17

Encore 2

（这是《致相爱的我们》安可系列第二部，预计有三部。）

Herr Professor Preußen, bitte! 1.

二十岁，对于女生来说是人生中最美的时期，如春天里刚绽放的鲜嫩花朵，同时也摆脱了少女时代的稚气，在白色的象牙塔中将知识作为养分，逐渐成长为有内涵和魅力的成熟女性。

然而，本应该朝气蓬勃的柏林OO大学经济学专业大三女生雅诗敏却不是这样。如果不是硬是被好友外加大学室友安妮特用普鲁士蓝保时捷跑车从家里面载到学校的话，她可能错过了9月的开学典礼。

不过住进学校宿舍后雅诗敏又觉得还是离开家的好，至少她晚上躺在床上用被子蒙着头哭的时候不会让家人担心，并且可以向这位一个暑假未见面的安妮特倾诉她的烦恼。这时候安妮特总会给她递上纸巾，安慰她说："那样的死男人就不要再联系了，和他同校的那个婊子也不得好死！你呀就是心太软了，交往了三年又怎样，你可以找到真正对你好的人！"

"…一定是我人不够好，一点也没有男人缘…"雅诗敏抽泣着说。

"怎么会！再说你有姐罩着呢！那个死男人敢在联系你姐就把他的狗腿打断！"安妮特拍了拍室友的背部，"开心点，明天和我去上课吧！"

第二天已经是周三，之前雅诗敏以赖床为由不肯去上课，但最终她还是红肿着双眼被安妮特拖着去听上午第二大节的校公选课。"就当去围观一下，现在还是试听阶段，不喜欢还可以选其他！"安妮特一边拉着自己的好友一边向综合楼走去。

幸好她们来得早，宽敞的阶梯教室居然在上课铃响5分钟前就坐满了学生，还持续有学生走进来站在后面。

"这是哪个教授的课？这么受欢迎？"雅诗敏拿过安妮特打印的课表来一看，尽管从课程名称"普鲁士政策与当代世界经济"来看，有可能是她的学院的老师，但她对上面写的这位老师的名字一点印象都没有。

"教授？只不过是才来了一个学期的新老师罢了！"坐在她们后面的男生大声说，"据说是个可笑的家伙，我也是和室友一起来围观的！"

这时铃声响起，有个穿休闲装的男生走上讲台打开了电脑。"哦，老师还没来？＂雅诗敏小声问安妮特。但没想到这个男生挺起胸膛双手叉腰，目光扫视四周，用洪亮的嗓音说道："没地方坐的、胆敢上课开小差的、有拖欠作业等不良纪录的人都给本大爷出去。"

Herr Professor Preußen, bitte! 2.

"我的全名是基尔伯特·布什米特，你们要叫我Herr Professor Beilschmidt."方形眼镜遮挡不住这双眼睛的红色，而银白的头发不符合他年轻的脸庞，就连他的睫毛和眉毛也是银白色，加上格外苍白的肤色，在这群年轻人中显得尤其突出。

白化病人。雅诗敏心想着，但她和在座所有人一样不会把这句话说出来。她试着不去同情这样的"异类"，否则这就是一种歧视。

当基尔在讲台上滔滔不绝地介绍他最引以为荣的普鲁士历史并吹嘘自己的相关课题和出版的书籍时，虽然雅诗敏强迫将双眼停留在这位老师身上，她还是无法停止思索这样年轻又另类的青年是如何当上副教授的—他才来了不到半年，说不定才大她两岁？这么白的皮肤，会不会很怕光？缺乏黑色素的眼睛能长时间看书吗…

不，不能歧视老师。雅诗敏摇了摇头。

"这位女同学，你不同意我的说法？"基尔突然提高了音量，看向雅诗敏。

"不，我不是这个意思…"雅诗敏最怕上课被要求回答问题，因为每次她的大脑总是因为紧张而变得一片空白。

"站起来。"

"是。"

"还有呢？"

"Herr Professor."

"在你坐下前，再回答我一个问题：普鲁士究竟帅不帅？"

这引起一片哄堂大笑，雅诗敏后面的男生小声说道："普老师的Narzissmus又犯了。""普老师"这个外号据说上学期就有人这么叫了，因为基尔是个彻头彻尾的普鲁士和腓特烈二世粉丝的样子。

"不能理解普鲁士魅力的人…"基尔转身走向教室门，"本大爷这学期要改变你们的想法！"他呯的一声将门关上，又走回讲台扯出一个得意的笑容。"那么，今天的作业是到facebook加我好友，以后的作业题目都放在上面。"

晚上雅诗敏被安妮特拉去图书馆做作业，因为安妮特说她不喜欢一个人去图书馆。雅诗敏很清楚，其实安妮特是不希望她自己一个人留在宿舍里。

等雅诗敏用手提电脑登陆facebook后，她向基尔的好友申请一会就通过验证了。但究竟作业的题目在哪里呢？她看到老师主页最上面的一条信息是"Bin ich eigentlich nicht toll?"付了一张脱焦的Selfie，下面有22 "Gefällt mir"。页面再往下拉，一直到2014年的信息，大部分都是类似的问题："Ist Preußen toll?""Gefalle ich dir？＂ ＂Wer ist die Schönste der Welt?"她顺便看了一下评论，有个学生说："上学期让我挂科的原因是没有给您点赞吗，Herr Professor Preußen？"博主回答说："叫我Herr Professor Beilschmidt. 你的学期论文太糟糕。"雅诗敏笑了一下，老老实实地给最新那条的信息点了个赞。

既然已经完成了作业，雅诗敏戴上耳机开始听她喜欢的男歌手的歌：

Wegen des Ruhes

mein Atem ist mitschwingen

irgendwas wispert

dass du auf deinem Weg fahrst

（寂静中

我的呼吸声回荡

是什么在细语

你将要离去）

就让她24小时一直痛着的心在歌声的麻药中休息一下…

第二周的周三对于雅诗敏来说是灾难日。上午上课的时候她被基尔责骂没有完成作业，因为她原以为作业就是给基尔的facebook点赞，其实后来基尔更新了页面，题目是和普鲁士历史相关的报告。另一方面，昨晚她瞒着室友终于忍不住打电话给前男友，但一直没人接听。这天中午她又打了一次，虽然接通了，但听到电话那头是个女生的声音，她马上挂了。祸不单行，究竟这个世界还有多少残酷的事情等着她？

雅诗敏这么想着，趁没人注意的时候一口气跑出教学楼，往校外的街道冲去。外面正下着雨，湿湿冷冷地雨点落在她身上，原本淡金色的长发变成深棕色粘湿在脸和肩膀上，这样的狼狈相正是她内心的反映。不一会她来到她经常喜欢一个人来的湖边，站到桥上，登上栏杆，探出上半身，看到湖面上的圈圈涟漪。如果沉下去，会像小美人鱼那样成为大海的泡沫吧…

忽然有人从身后拉住她的手，雅诗敏猛地回头一看，居然是布什米特老师。

"一个人到这里来，你室友不担心吗？"基尔伸出手用伞给她挡雨。

"您、您怎么会来这里？"

"你昨晚的facebook我都看到了，这里是你经常来的地方，所以我就跟来了。"

"老师居然有看我写的东西？！"雅诗敏激动得脸红了。

"你知道本大爷等了几百年才遇到喜欢的人吗？你年纪轻轻的急什么！"基尔让他的学生拿着伞，自己脱下外套披到对方淋湿的肩膀上。

雅诗敏很想哭出来，但她勉强忍住了，她不能再给这位老师添麻烦，能这么关心自己并将自己从危险中拯救出来，她已经很受宠若惊了。

这时候附近开来了一辆黑色的旧款大众车，基尔将她领进车内。

"Danke，阿西！午休时间这么紧还让你来一趟。"基尔坐上副驾驶座，拍了下握方向盘的路德。"对了，这是路德维希，我的弟弟。"

"您、您好，给您添麻烦了…"坐后座的雅诗敏不好意思地点点头。

"没关系，倒是哥哥比较担心你。"

由于她们的宿舍离学校有一段距离，雅诗敏在车上闭着眼睛休息了一下。迷糊中她听到车内播放着她喜欢的那首GER48 Preußen的"Die Wärme"。

Unter die Decke von Sterne

die Spur ich werfe

wie die Zeichen von dem Polarlichter

blinkt am Himmel

（在星星的照耀下

我将留下踪迹

正如北极光

在天空闪烁）

"阿西，本大爷很高兴你喜欢这首歌，但能不能关小声点，吵到别人了。"

"咳、谁让哥哥的U盘中存的都是这样的歌…"路德有点尴尬地将声音关小了。

＂没关系，我也很喜欢这位歌手。＂雅诗敏笑了。

等车开到宿舍楼下，发现安妮特已经在门口等着。

"你看，有很多关心你的人是吧。"基尔向车窗外的两个女生挥了挥手，就跟车一起开走了。

安妮特对雅诗敏悄声说道："开车的那位金发帅哥不会是普老师的'老公'？"

"啊？！"

"他无名指上有戒指哦，而且他说有个室友是吧？所以说他是gay咯。"

再来的第三周星期三，雅诗敏心情变得格外好。安妮特这个富婆不知道去哪里弄来GER48 Preußen的私人演唱会的门票，这着实让她大吃一惊，因Preußen出道半年以来，虽然唱片很卖座，却一直没有将真面目公诸于世，并没有人知道他长什么样子，更别谈举办演唱会了。据说这次神秘的私人演唱会也是只有50个观众、而且禁止现场拍照的样子。

而今天课上的基尔好像也特别吸引她的注意，他居然穿了浅棕色西装外套，里面是粉红色衬衫，显得特别整洁精神。然而习惯坐她们后面的男生持否定态度："粉色，gay，啧啧。"但对于雅诗敏来说可以完全卸下防御，因为被前任男友深深伤害的她，认为自己可以安全地敬爱着面前的这位老师，这样的爱是相当纯粹的。

看着这位头发和皮肤白得要跟背景的墙融为一体、眼睛也比熬夜十天的人还要红的老师，雅诗敏却再也不会同情他，因为她相信这个人是即使天塌下来也能为了保护公主而撑着的骑士，一个英勇、充满男子气概的人。还有，她发现基尔年轻、充满活力和傲慢的嗓音很像GER48 Preußen的声线，这也是吸引她的一点。她决定要成为基尔的追随者，无论周围的同学对他的评价如何，说他"自恋、傲慢、异类"也好，"太严格、分数给太低"也好，"胆小的未出柜者"也好，她很开心在安妮特的带领下选上了他的课。

周末，安妮特果然开着她那辆普鲁士蓝保时捷带雅诗敏去柏林OO歌剧院听极密的演唱会。演出大厅虽然能容纳1500人之多，但今天只有50个幸运观众能够进来观看。

让雅诗敏吃惊的是，坐第一排正中间的高大金发男人居然是那天见到的路德维希，不过也有道理，他似乎也喜欢听Preußen的歌。坐他两边的分别是一对棕发双胞胎男生，和扎着一朵小花的淡棕色长卷发的女生，在长相普通的雅诗敏眼里，他们就像明星一样美丽。但她发现坐在身边黑色长发、皮肤雪白的安妮特也有出众的美貌，有位金色长卷发、留着碎胡渣的帅哥不断回头向她送秋波，而他旁边的棕发碧眼帅哥扯了扯他的衣角。

舞台上的幕布拉开了，一位穿着黑色燕尾服、戴着眼镜、嘴角下有颗痣的充满贵族气质的男人献上致辞，在一阵热烈的掌声之中，传说中的GER48 Preußen带着歌声登场了，舞台飘下一片片白雪，灯光还是暗着的，雅诗敏只能看到歌手的轮廓。

Unter die Decke von Sterne

die Spur ich werfe

wie die Zeichen von dem Polarlichter

blinkt am Himmel

（在星星的照耀下

我将留下踪迹

正如北极光

在天空闪烁）

Wegen des Ruhes

mein Atem ist mitschwingen

irgendwas wispert

dass du auf deinem Weg fahrst

（寂静中

我的呼吸声回荡

是什么在细语

你将要离去）

Hand in Hand

streichen mein Gesicht

wispern die schönen Wörter

beruhigen mich leise

Geben mir die Wärme

dann bin ich nicht kalt

singen mir ein Yoik...

（手牵着手

抚摸我的脸庞

悄悄告诉我美丽的话语

轻轻地安慰我

温暖我

让我不再寒冷

给我唱一支尤克曲…）

Preußen的现场歌声比唱片中的更震撼人心，在这首充满深情的歌中，雅诗敏幻想起冬天到遥远的北方和最喜欢的人一起看极光的场景，尽管那里肯定很冷很冷，内心一定是暖暖的。这时她感到安妮特握住了她的手，而自己也主动与其十指相扣。

"我将这首《温暖》献给在座支持我的各位，以及我的弟弟、也是我爱的人的路德维希。谢谢你，阿西，有你的爱我才能留在这个世界上，有你的支持我才能找到自己的追求和位置！冬天即将来临，大雪也会落下，但有你和我在的家总是温暖！"灯光照亮了这位歌手红宝石一般的双眼，一颗晶莹的泪珠挂在银白的睫毛上。

"Mein Gott, 是布什米特老师！"雅诗敏惊讶地和安妮特对视，但安妮特却笑着说：

"是啊，他特地把门票送给了我们。不过，普老师要我们不能说出去哦，这是我们的秘密呢！"

转眼这个学期就要结束，自从上周所有课程都结课后，雅诗敏和安妮特就整天泡图书馆，她们并不是班上最勤奋的学生，但不巧的是她们都选了"普鲁士政策与当代世界经济"这门课，学期论文的要求十分严格，需要她们看很多书，而她们在图书馆也经常会碰到同样学了这门课程的同学在历史书存放区打转。

"早知道我就不选这门课程了！"看书看得头脑发昏的雅诗敏趴在书桌前哭笑不得。

"哦？你真的这么认为？"安妮特随便应和了一句，仍低头看书。

然而，雅诗敏没有回答，只是起身往一排排堆放历史书的架子走去。

如果刚才她没看错的话，刚走过去那个白发的身影应该属于那位熟悉的老师。

果然，她看到置身于书架之间的基尔，正拿起一本厚厚的Friedrich der Große: Der König und seine Zeit翻看，尽管有着年轻的外表，此时他脸上认真的表情似乎诉说着他那饱经沧桑的几百年人生，如果他真的已经活了这么久的话。

"布什米特老师，"雅诗敏从怀里掏出一支钢笔，递到才发现她的基尔的面前，"这、这是送给您的，谢谢您让我爱上了普鲁士！"

她激动得不小心大声地喊出来，引起了附近正在看书的学生们的注意。他们纷纷离开座位向发出声音的位置走去。听到脚步声，雅诗敏知道打搅到了别人，赶紧道歉，没想到学生们走过了她的身边，到达基尔的跟前。

"谢谢您，布什米特老师。"

"我也喜欢上了普鲁士历史。"

"下学期我还要听您的课！"

学生一个接一个地给基尔献上钢笔，直到这位老师胸前的西装口袋已经插不下，将更多的笔夹在泛黄的、刚印上暖暖的透明液体的历史书页上。

Das Ende von Encore 2.

解释：

Narzissmus：自恋狂

Bin ich eigentlich nicht toll？：我难道不帅吗？

Gefällt mir: 赞

Selfie：自拍

Ist Preußen toll？：普鲁士帅吗？

Gefalle ich dir?：你觉得我赞吗？

Wer ist die Schönste der Welt?：全世界谁最帅？

Die Wärme：温暖。这首歌是北欧民族Sami语Liekkas的德语版。自制英译德，音律什么的欠考虑了。

Friedrich der Große: Der König und seine Zeit：腓特烈大帝—国王与他的时代

取标题的时候就想到日语プロイセンセー、教えてください。普老师，请指教的意思。 雅诗敏Jasmin是根据俺的德语老师名字起的（喂！）安妮特Annett是著名德语歌手的名字。

送钢笔的场景来自电影＜美丽心灵＞的梗，表示对这位老师的敬仰哦！里面有些场景是以俺的D老师为原型的哦233

我觉得Samsas Traum的声线最符合基尔吧，但他唱的歌太阴暗不适合放这里。 基尔在2015年春季学期的时候就进这家大学做老师了，因为路德觉得不能再继续让哥哥一个人寂寞地呆家里等他下班了，另外基尔也匿名做歌手。总之他现在生活过的多姿多彩，孤独症不再犯了。 BTW, GER48是个团体哦，除了centre的基尔，还有很多路德的哥哥们，他们平时出个人唱片，偶尔会聚在一起以GER48的名义演唱！要说知名程度，就像同人漫画作者那样吧（喂）~最有名的还是伟大的Centre Preußen！

Encore 2完结，Encore 3是蜜月篇，应该要暂停一段时间整理思绪。


	18. Chapter 18

Encore 3

这是很久前的独普文《致相爱的我们》的第三部番外篇，至此，全文完结。

 ** **绿山墙的基尔伯特****

1

一个身穿白色衬衫、深棕色背带裤的年轻人坐在一张深红色的长椅上，背靠着墨绿色的墙，修长的双腿穿着黑色长袜和一双发亮的皮鞋，快乐的轻轻踏着木地板。一只小黄鸟飞落在他头顶，把这团银色的鸟巢弄得更乱了。这个白化人跟着脚踏声的节奏吹着口哨，当温暖的晨光落在苍白的脸上，他微微地笑了：穿透火车站绿色屋檐的金色阳光被过滤得一尘不染。他把这样新鲜、纯净的加/拿/大空气描述为"透明的空气。"

"基尔伯特！"一个似曾相识、算不上洪亮的声音来自一个戴眼镜的人，即便如此，在这样特殊的场合，刚涌进来的游客因此投来了好奇的目光。

被叫到名字的人在长椅上变得坐立不安，只因再次成为舞台的中心。

基尔伯特·贝什米特最近非常闷闷不乐。德/国夏日的太阳将外头晒得火热，但即使他的弟弟兼爱人的路德维希回到家还是能感受到从基尔红宝石般的双眼投射出的炽热火光。

"Ich bin wieder da, Bruder." 路德走上前去拥抱他的恋人，但后者不情不愿地将烧红的脸转了过去。他深知取悦欲求不满的哥哥的秘诀-向他的耳朵呼出潮湿的气息，轻声诉说甜蜜的话语，然后和他做爱。毕竟他们现在正如胶似漆，就像昨天才结的婚，但事实上他们已经历了一个多世纪的恋爱，并于去年举办了婚礼。

"暑假就要结束了，我们的蜜月呢？你保证过的，阿西。"基尔加重了最后一句话的语气，路德意识到这已经是哥哥忍耐的极限。然而现实是残酷的，基尔作为一名大学教师拥有令人羡慕的暑假，可是路德呢，一到夏天就特别忙碌，叫他怎么敢离开工作岗位和哥哥跑到世界的尽头去度蜜月？

"Bruder, es tut mir leid..."路德通常都这么回答，但就连作者也不知道这家伙是怎么了，他这次的回答却是："好吧，快收拾行李，哥哥。"

"Echt, West?" 基尔吃惊地向他眨眼睛，但很快又冲进共同的卧室，在路德的帮助下十分钟内就把行李都收拾到一个旅行箱中。

基尔潜意识地觉得事情必须尽快完成，就怕路德会突然改变注意。魔法药水是有时限的。现在他已经坐在了老式黑色大众的副驾驶上，向机场驶去。

然而基尔看着正聚精会神地在霓虹灯照亮的夜街上开车的路德，感到自己身上的兴奋剂失效更快一些。基尔开始有了罪恶感，因为他知道即使路德罢工一两天也会造成严重的后果。尽管作为受有理由得到攻的纵容，但他毕竟也是路德的哥哥，怎么能心安理得地为了度蜜月而给路德添麻烦呢？喜悦的亮光从双眼中消失。

仿佛感到哥哥的担忧，路德有点不好意思地说："那是因为…ich liebe dich, Bruder."

路德的话语像一股暖流注入基尔的心田。他的弟弟居然那么的、那么的可爱！好吧，那就让工作见鬼去吧！

"Ich liebe dich auch!" 基尔突然伸出双手搂住路德的脖子—幸亏路德技术好，要不然该发生车祸了。

很快他们到了机场。由于旅游高峰，在这么有限的时间内没剩多少机票了。"哥哥，这个地方如何？有点远，但我想风景应该很好。"在仔细研究过电子板上的一系列目的地后，路德建议道。

"可是本大爷觉得北/欧也不赖呀。"

"额，我…我听说英/国王子和他妻子曾在那里度蜜月…"路德不好意思地承认了。

"Yoooo！本大爷没想到你这么浪—漫呢，阿西！"基尔故意用大舌音来发"浪"字。

"…我想说，主要还是因为你给我读过红发安的故事，哥哥。"

"真的吗？我太健忘了，抽空在飞机上再读一遍吧，kesese~"

爱德华王子岛是加/拿/大最东边也是最小的一个省。岛屿的旧称是"Abegweit"，意为"海浪上的摇篮"。尽管对于中欧来说加/拿/大还很年轻，却因相对悠久的历史而得名"加拿大的摇篮"，至今还保留着一百年前的原貌。此外，爱德华王子岛的特色包括龙虾、土豆，以及—

"绿山墙的安！Ich komme!"基尔一边向夏洛特敦小飞机场挥舞深蓝色的外套，一边深深地呼吸加拿大乡村下午清新的空气。

"哥哥，我可以把外套塞进行李箱吗？"路德在飞机上用这件外套盖住熟睡的基尔，但现在应该没有必要了。路德叹了口气，拖着行李箱紧跟在已经复苏、此刻正小跑着的基尔身后。

随后这对新婚夫夫招来的士，让司机带他们去卡文迪什中心的酒店。"我猜，你们是为绿山墙的安而来的吧。卡文迪什是作者L. M. 蒙哥马利的故乡呢。"白胡子的司机笑着用沙哑的声音说："夏天最适合旅游了，因为到了冬天，这个岛就会关闭。"

"我知道的，这个季节到处都有'想象的空间'。"基尔引用刚读过的《绿山墙的安》的句子。透过车窗观望宽阔平坦的田野，他从没见过在深邃的天空下如此无限伸展的大地。汽车在红色、弯弯曲曲的道路上行驶，不时有不同颜色和形态的田野出现，有时是一片绿色的"安女王的蕾丝"之花，有时是一片紫色的棉花，有时是一片金灿灿的小麦，有时是一片橘黄色的雏菊。基尔不漏掉一丝细节，贪婪地将一切尽收眼底。

"你真是个知心朋友！我知道该把你们带去哪家酒店了。"老司机粗声笑道。

乡村小路突然变成了宽敞的大道，基尔看见有个路牌用英语和法语写着"卡文迪什"的简介。"这里是回忆的小径，看到了吗？路的尽头就是知心好友旅馆。"对于基尔来说，每一个地方的名字听起来都那么浪漫。的士停在大道左侧小径的入口处，熊果树丛将路的尽头给挡住了。

基尔和路德谢过这位友善的司机，卸下行李，走进幽深的小径，最后到了位于一排白色栅栏后的小屋。基尔穿过白色门廊，没有敲门就推开纱门进了去。尽管米黄色的屋子外部看起来很简洁，内部却是暖黄色调，一种舒适的感觉：客厅摆满了鲜花、彩画和古色古香的家具。花纹墙纸极具英国乡村风味，尽管壁炉不再使用，却纪念着那百年前的时代。前台后面墙上挂着的一张画引起了基尔的注意：那上面是一个十来岁的红发小女孩，站在白色栅栏后，她的笑容甜美动人，头上戴着绿丝带的草帽，手上是雪白的小雏菊。

"她一定就是安·雪莉吧！"基尔感叹道。为了这场说走就走的蜜月之旅，他事先在飞机上重温了一遍很久以前看过的儿童小说。如果说路德从前喜欢在床底收藏重口味工口书的话，那么内心纯洁（？）的基尔总是在枕头下藏几本小鸟绘本，偶尔也有其它儿童故事，因为他喜欢回味很久以前给像天使一样可爱的小路德的美好时光，不过这时候他那位喜欢装成熟的弟弟就要耐着性子听他讲睡前故事了。

"这张画也许是个模特…"路德坦率地说，但立马被彼得·潘综合症复发的哥哥制止了，就像一旦有小孩子说小仙女不存在，小仙女就会死去一样。

"嘘—！唉，阿西，"基尔咧嘴笑道，"我们正在安的家里呢！"

对于每个来王子岛朝圣的人来说，位于蒙哥马利童年故居旁的绿山墙是必到之处。尽管将近下午六时，由于这里纬度比较高，夏天的太阳落山较晚，基尔并不想在装饰有薄纱窗帘和花色拼布床罩的舒适房间休息半刻，他很快拉着路德，经过十五分钟的步行，最终来到这座梦幻般的小屋前。

正如它的名字那样，小屋顶上的山墙是绿色的，衬着白色的围墙，看起来可爱又亮丽，房子四周种满了各种各样的花和藤蔓植物。小屋的西面正前方是一棵树冠饱满、浓密的苹果树，而种在东山墙前的，正是被安命名为"雪女王"的樱树，尽管现在是夏天，人们也会因为这个名字联想到春天时这棵树有多么的美丽和优雅。已经过了参观时间，基尔只能通过一楼客厅的窗户来窥探房子的内部。

"你在看什么呢，哥哥？"路德跟着来到窗前，发现里面的窗台上摆着几盆红色的天竺葵。"这是…小美人？"在这样的情况下他不得不重复在飞机上读到的书上内容，要不然会害世上的某个角落小仙女生病的吧。

"Ja！阿西，你真是个知心朋友！"基尔坏笑着用手肘蹭路德。

路德不好意思地咳嗽了一下，又指指身后："Bruder, ich glaub'..."

基尔转过身，顺着路德手指的方向看到一个小孩子蹲在一堆木桩上。他没有作答，反而快步径直走向那小女孩，就像是怕一个不切实际的幻想突然像泡沫般消失。最终他证实了眼前的景象并不是什么海市蜃楼—确实有个十岁左右的女孩在他眼前，尖尖的脸蛋儿长满了雀斑，微风扬起她披散的红发，仿如亮红色的瀑布。

"我是基尔伯特，你呢？"基尔有礼貌地鞠了一躬。

"能叫我柯蒂丽亚吗？"小女孩眨动着灰色的大眼睛。

"当然了，只要你喜欢。"基尔的回答和玛里拉不一样。

"你们是外国人吗？我来自新斯科舍，那是离爱德华王子岛最近的大陆省份。我开始迷恋上了这个上天赐予的美轮美奂的地方，真心希望你也和我一样喜欢这个地方。夏天明艳的骄阳照耀的时光总是太短，真是一寸光阴一寸金啊，你说是吗？"

"是的，我很同意你的看法。"基尔开心地笑了，他唤来路德，一起与这个健谈直率的小女孩聊了好一会。

"你明天会去埃文利吗？"谈话快结束时，基尔问道。

"我简直迫不及待。"她的双眼泛着喜悦的光芒。

他们和小女孩道别，让她与纪念品店的父母重聚。这时，路德放弃了他的奇思怪想，自我嘲笑有幼稚想法的自己。

"你知道吗，阿西，有时我还挺怀念你还是个天使般的小孩子的时候。"基尔伸手触摸弟弟往后梳得整整齐齐的头发，揉了揉，让几根金色发丝垂下前额，"为什么不放松一下自己，把这里当作家呢？"由于背光，只能看到他微笑中露出的洁白牙齿，让人想到爱丽丝的柴郡猫。

家？小时候的家吗？路德想着，开始赞同应该忘却工作的烦恼，把自己交给这个美丽的地方，然后相信哥哥所相信的事情。

注释：

Ich bin wieder da, Bruder.：我回来了，哥哥。

Bruder, es tut mir leid...：哥哥，对不起…

Echt, West?：真的吗，阿西？

Ich komme!：我来了！

Bruder, ich glaub'...：哥哥，我觉得…

但事实上他们已经历了一个多世纪的恋爱，并于去年举办了婚礼：前面的故事说到他们于去年墙倒日结了婚。我设想从1871年开始他们就互相暗恋了，这个会在《基尔伯特的烦恼》提到。

基尔作为一名大学教师拥有令人羡慕的暑假：番外篇2有提到，因为基尔在家闲着没事干，就跑大学教书去了。

据说王子和他妻子曾在那里度蜜月呢：2011年7月初，英国王子威廉和其妻凯特到爱德华王子岛度蜜月，据说是因为凯特从小喜欢安的故事。

夏洛特敦：爱德华王子岛省会。

知心朋友：原文kindred spirit，是小说中安对与她气味相投的人的称法。

就像一旦有小孩子说小仙女不存在，小仙女就会死去一样：小飞侠彼得·潘的梗。

基尔和玛里拉的回答不一样：小说中，玛里拉是收养安的好心奶奶，很喜欢安却对她很严格。书中她的回答是："叫你柯蒂丽亚？你有其它的名字吗？"

埃文利：位于卡文迪什的主题公园，是书中安住的地方的复原。

2

基尔睁开红宝石的双眼，眨了眨象牙白的睫毛，看到某些如晨星般晶莹透亮的东西透过薄纱窗帘照耀在他和路德的双人床边，发出耳朵听不到的铜铃声。他马上从床上爬起来，打开窗户：闪着亮光的树叶、歌唱着的各种颜色的小鸟、蓝色中最蔚蓝的天空—一个崭新的世界，所有的一切都金光灿灿！

基尔看到白色床单上深陷的凹痕，猛地回想起他和路德约好的时间，便匆忙洗漱后，在镜子里欣赏了一下身材匀称的自己，又冲下楼去，大声地对着在餐厅用早餐的路德维希高喊：

"Hey West! Guten Morgen! 'Tut mir leid, ich bin spät!"

尽管他没有战争年代那么健壮，基尔的声音还是多少保留了喊军队口号的习惯，再加上德语干爽利落的发音，顿时吸引了同样在享用自助餐的日/本妹子们的注意。有妹子脸红了，其中一个甚至轻轻地说："キャアアア~~~ドイツ人ですわ~~~"

"没关系，哥哥…"路德扶着额，忍住没有找地洞钻下去。他真心实意地原谅睡过头的基尔，因为是他让这个人昨晚在床上累晕了过去，但是他无法忍受在公共场合吸引注意力的行为，这会给别人添乱。

"啊呀！阿西！你把刘海放下来了！"基尔捡起一缕金发，高兴地喊着，压根没注意到他引起的混乱。

"イケメンですわ~~~"又一个日/本妹子悄悄的说。显然这位把刘海放下来后显得较年轻的弟弟在她们眼中很帅气。

基尔往盘子里堆满了煎薄饼和小松饼，坐到墨绿桌布的圆桌子前："这些日/本女孩一定是安·雪莉的粉丝吧。听阿菊说著名的日/本动画大师宫崎骏曾把小说改编成动画片。"

难怪有这里那么多的日本游客，路德想。他发现门廊上的米黄色柱子在光和影的映衬下变得更为立体，这就是晨光的魔力吧。每一分每一秒，外面的世界正在逐步变亮，让人赞叹不已。和哥哥一样，路德也忍不住想赶快把英式早餐吃完，立即加入埃文利村的欢乐节日，而这个村庄虽说是根据小说建造的主题公园，但在安的知心朋友眼里，这是一个居住着安和她的小伙伴们的真实世界。

路德和基尔来的正是时候，埃文利村的大门刚刚向游客们敞开。他们在门口拿了一张节目安排表，了解到半小时后第一场演出才开始，于是路德先去洗手间，基尔在原地等候。

基尔按安排表所示找到了附近的更衣间，在这里人们可以免费穿上埃文利村的复古衣服。现在你看到的基尔，就是第一篇开始提到的那位身穿白衬衫和褐色背带裤的年轻人，若不是他蓬乱的银发，他还挺有资格扮演《绿山墙的安》中的吉尔伯特·布莱特的，毕竟这个与他同名的人也和他一样帅气—尽管只有他一个人这么认为吧。

这时候路德刚从洗手间出来，经过种着一丛粉色格桑花的白栅栏时却被一场即兴演出给拦住了去路。其中一个演员戴着个假胡子和粗边眼镜，根本看不出他的原来面目；另一个不知是男是女，睡帽盖过了他还是她的耳朵，而一把不合时宜的奇特绣花扇子遮住了他还是她的脸。两个人动作夸张地大声说着话：

"今天天气真是brilliant！你不觉得吗，伙计？"这个戴睡帽的男人还是女人不知是朝着胡子男人还是路德维希高喊，看起来愁眉苦脸的，仿佛更喜欢下雨的天气。

"Hey buddy, 你们这些人不谈天气会死吗？来说说今天参演的明星们如何？听说马修·威…"男人指着女人，又向路德眨眨眼，但女人踩了一下他的脚，将话打断了。

"提到马修·卡特伯，他今天要去火车站接人。据说卡特伯兄妹要收养一个孤儿呢！看在上帝的份上，他们在想什么啊？"女人突然伸出一只脚，拦住想要去找哥哥的路德。

"Yeah, 为什么不收养我呢？I'm the hero! 哈哈哈！"这回男人的脖子被生气的女人紧紧掐住，路德趁机快步走开。

路德回到门口火车站的长凳前，原本等在那里的基尔却从身后叫住了他。"阿西！你好慢啊！第一场演出已经结束了，安坐着马修的马车回家了呢！但是表演很精彩哦，你绝对无法想象安的表演多么出色！"他嚷嚷着，一个路过的少年向他投来质疑的眼光。

"Entschuldigen, Bruder. 我对昨晚吃的龙虾有点过敏。"路德抱歉地说。

"Keine Sorgen, kesese!"基尔搂住弟弟强壮的手臂。"作为补偿，去更衣间换件戏服吧！"路德被从背后推着，勉强进了更衣间。

室内陈列着几百件的戏服，都是由百年前的复古样式和料子做成的，供人随意挑选。路德赞叹了一下，正准备选衣服的时候却突然有个扎马尾辫的年轻男子撞上了他，瞬间好几排衣架都被撞倒在地，房间变得一片狼藉。

"对不起！"王耀也差点倒地的时候被路德拉住了。

"对不起，是我不小心。"路德赶紧跟着道歉。"真没想到会在这里遇见你，耀。"

"你好，耀！"基尔微笑着向这个曾向他贩售熊猫的国家说起半生不熟的汉语。

然而眼下在工作人员没来找麻烦前收拾好混乱的场景才是当务之急，哪有功夫分享旅游经历呢。

"Aber West, ich muss auf die Toilette gehen! Gewiss, ich bin auch allergish gegen die Lobsters..." 基尔向其他正在忙着扶直衣架的两人眨了眨眼，又从德语转到汉语说："拜托你了，耀。"

"没问题儿！"王耀做出OK的手势，也向基尔眨了眨眼。

直到路德和王耀刚清理好现场，基尔才满头大汗地赶了回来。在王耀跟着林晓梅走开后，基尔感叹道："阿西，真不巧，第二场演出刚刚结束呢！我猜安现在已经住到卡特伯兄妹家里了，和黛安娜也交上了朋友吧。"

"我想也是…"路德有点失望地叹了叹气。他连续错过两次演出，这样的悬念反而让他越来越想亲眼看一看。

基尔拍了拍纳闷的路德的肩膀："振作点，阿西！去奶牛店帮我买只冰淇淋吧？"

路德不明白为什么完成哥哥委派的任务就能让他重新振作，说的他好像很m一样，但他还是乖乖认命了。"我们不一起去吗？"他随便问了句。

"额，阿西…不行哦。"基尔吞吞吐吐地说，"我要去…'auf die Toilette'。"

"Wie bitte？哥哥你没事吧？拉肚子最好不要吃冷冻食品。"尽管基尔看起来活蹦乱跳的，路德还是有点小担心。

"本大爷好极了。快抓紧时间赶在下一场表演开始前买到冰淇淋吧阿西！"基尔提醒道。

下一场表演！他决不能再错过了。买冰淇淋回来的路上，路德专心致志地赶着想看表演，没想到又被一个人撞了个满怀。

"すみません！"这回是忍者之国的阿菊，难怪这次路德也没及时躲开，冰淇淋落到他浅蓝色的衬衣上，留下了大块污渍。

然后呢，路德又不得不跑去更衣间换衣服，但他必须腿脚麻利，要不然又要错过下一场在花园舞台上演的戏剧了。据节目单所示，这回的内容将是安·雪莉第一次在埃文利学校遇到吉尔伯特·布莱特的场景，因为吉尔伯特戏称安的红发是"胡萝卜"而被安用小黑板敲打脑袋。

路德飞快地朝花园舞台奔去，不料半路又遇到那两个八卦的夫妇。一小群人围着他们，赞叹那女人还是巫婆施展的魔法，路德虽然一点也不感兴趣，但必须要穿过挡在路中间的人群。

"Stupify!" 如果路德看过《哈利·波特》，那么他一定知道这是定身咒语，果然瞬间他就定在原处动不了身。

"哈哈，很抱歉，表演结束之前你是动不了的，路德维希。""女人"得意地说道，一点抱歉的意思都没有。他终于将睡帽扔掉，露出金色刘海下面的两条粗眉。

"Getcha, dude!" 那胡子男人不用猜就是阿尔弗雷德了，居然还高兴地和亚瑟击起了掌。

路德的怒火像火箭般直冲云霄，很快他感到体内有上千吨煤炭在燃烧，使冻结身体的冰霜迅速融化。他肌肉紧绷，青筋暴出，大叫道："DAS, IST, UNMÖGLICH!" 火山砰地爆发了，喷出长矛状的火焰，推动这个金刚芭比进入光速飞行。

看着路德远去的身影，两个说英语的国家惊呆在原地。

总算成功了！路德跑到了终点—坐到了花园舞台一张空椅子上。来的正是时候，舞台上红发的安和同学们一起上着课，旁边的一个男生满怀期待地看着她。百闻不如一见，公园内确有一群陪伴游客度过一天的演员班子，偏执狂路德松了一口气。

等等，他是不是在哪里见过这个安·雪莉？这身材、这嗓音，还有这诡异的笑声…他甚至发现皮肤黝黑的黛安娜·巴利带有拉/丁口音，而山羊胡须吉尔伯特·布莱特的笑容不是淘气的坏笑，而是一种色迷迷的笑…

吉尔伯特突然揪住正在做白日梦的安的辫子，将整个假发都扯了下来，里面露出的居然是一头蓬乱的银发。"小兔子！小兔子！"他调戏道。

"哥哥！"路德从还没坐暖的椅子上跳起来，然而他的声音被一阵倒喝彩声给淹没了。

现在他真的很想找个地洞钻下去。

注释：

Guten Morgen! 'Tut mir leid, ich bin spät!：早安！对不起，我起晚了！

キャアアア~~~ドイツ人ですわ~~~：呀啊啊啊~~~是德国人呢~~~

イケメンですわ~~~：是帅哥哦~~~

Entschuldigen, Bruder.：对不起，哥哥

Keine Sorgen：别担心

Aber West, ich muss auf die Toilette gehen! Gewiss, ich bin auch allergish gegen die Lobsters...：但是阿西，我必须去洗手间！你懂的，我也对龙虾过敏…

auf die Toilette：去洗手间

Wie bitte？：什么？

すみません！：对不起

Stupify：表示不能动的咒语

Getcha, dude!：逮到你了，老友！

DAS, IST, UNMÖGLICH!：这绝对不可能！

3

和书上一样，确实舞台上的调戏引起了一场骚乱：银发的基尔伯特跳上课桌，狠狠地将小黑板向弗朗西斯的脑袋劈去，脑袋…哦不，小黑板瞬间摔碎了。同时黑皮肤的安东尼卷起蓝色裙摆露出灯笼裤，也跳到课桌上阻止两个朋友打抖。观众席也乱成一片：年轻人吹口哨助威，母亲们用手遮住孩子的眼睛不让幼小的心灵受到伤害，父亲们负责带队离开。

路德正要试图穿过混乱的人群去营救他的爱人，偶然他间和在场的许多人发现了一个刚才座位上站起来的红发小女孩，灿烂的阳光下她的两根辫子呈亮红色，在人群中显得那么的耀眼。"妈咪，这是红发的安吗？"一个小男孩天真地问着他母亲。很快人群安静下来，目送着直到她消失在淡紫色的绣球花后面。虽然没有看到她的正面，但路德猜想是不是昨天他和基尔在绿山墙遇到的那位小女孩。

按理来说中场休息的午餐时间应该很平和。路德和基尔坐在哞哞烤起司餐厅露台的一张餐桌前。除了曾被用来做"auf die Toilette"的借口的龙虾卷，基尔也对这种玻璃瓶装着的亮红色饮料赞不绝口。

"Mein Gott, 阿西！本大爷爱死树莓甘露酒了！我们把这种饮料也加进日常菜谱去吧，别忘了煎薄饼和土豆哦！"他舔了舔嘴，一种酸酸甜甜的味道。

"哥哥，可不可以请你解释一下为什么你会在舞台上？"路德还是感到胃隐隐作痛。

"什么嘛，都是弗朗的错，居然把假发扯下来让本大爷丢丑！"

"Gilbert du Lapin, c'est injuste!" 金发的弗朗突然从身后冒出来，"那个假发戴的也太松了吧！有哪个女孩子会像你这样戴假发的吗！"

"我…我想…是我的不对。"有人软绵绵地说。

"马…马修？你为什么会在这？"路德终于注意到坐在弗朗身边、也是坐在他和基尔正对面的这名戴眼镜的卷发男子。才想起他正在加/拿/大度蜜月，又把后半句话吞了回去。

"是…是我请基尔扮演安的…由于天气不好，哈利法克斯的演员们没办法及时赶到，刚巧我在门口火车站遇到基尔，我们都不想让游客们失望…"

"但为什么我哥要扮演女生？"想到那个假发，路德哭笑不得。

"因…因为基尔来的最早，而且第一场演出只有安和马修两个角色。"马修抱紧了怀里的白熊。

"哥哥我也帮了忙，给他们扮演吉尔伯特·布莱特。"弗朗无意看了眼有点像红酒的树莓甘露酒。"附带一说，小马修扮演马修·卡特伯，伊丽莎白扮演玛里拉，安东尼是黛安娜，罗德里赫是查理·斯洛安…"

"那么亚瑟和阿尔呢？"路德想到那两个企图阻止自己看戏的八卦村民，差点没笑出声。

"我们扮演的是蕾切尔·林德和她的丈夫。"似乎每个人都来餐厅用餐了，这回加入他们的是亚瑟和阿尔。"不要怪我们，伙计。"亚瑟皱了皱粗眉毛，"基尔伯特寻求我们的帮助，但不想让你知道，要不然他很难在你面前投入地演戏。"

路德看了看在身边调皮地吐舌头的哥哥。"Peinlich~被你知道了。下午还有两场演出呢，本大爷还是要参加的。本大爷从不让人失望，再说我和她约好了，你懂的。"路德明白哥哥指的是昨天他们遇到的小女孩。

"你們在講沈磨？人家可不可以參加~~"林晓梅问道，和她一起来的除了王耀，身后还跟着阿菊和任勇洙、安东尼和罗维诺、罗德里赫和伊丽莎白。

"You're most welcome! 这是国际会议呢！"阿尔挥舞双手开玩笑地说。

"那么…我们来讨论如何挽救下午的演出吧？"马修躲在一杯双倍奶糖咖啡后面弱弱地说，没有人注意到他。

"Un peu d'attention, s'il vous plaît."弗朗优雅地用匙子敲了敲酒杯。

"这里是英语区，English, please."亚瑟高傲地扬起下巴。

弗朗正要反驳，阿菊咳了一声："嗦瑞，在下似乎对英语更有信心一些呢…"其他亚/洲国家赞同地点头。

"那好，"小胡子弗朗清了一下嗓子，"哥哥我想说的是，小马修希望我们想出补救下午演出的办法。"

"下一场是什么演出？"勇洙问。

"根据节目单，是基尔和罗德的小提琴对决。"马修很开心受到大家的关注。

"为什么是小提琴？"基尔被路德拉着才没从座位上跳起来，"本大爷最得意的乐器明明是长笛啊！"

"这…这是凯尔特传统…两个提琴手比赛拉苏/格/兰小提琴…"加/拿/大的东道主蜷缩在自己的座位里。

"没错，因为爱德华王子岛深受苏/格/兰文化的影响。"亚瑟得意地说，尽管常常在家和兄弟们吵架。

"苏/格/兰小提琴还好，"罗德里赫一本正经地说，"和奥/地/利小提琴差不多，都属于人称'乐器之王'的提琴家族。恐怕只有音乐品位低的人才不会欣赏。"

"好啊你告诉本大爷，谁的音乐品味低？"基尔跳起来指着昔日的仇敌兼今日的竞争对手。

"谁没自信谁就是。"罗德里赫平静地叹了口咖啡，另一边的路德紧紧抱住自己的哥哥，捂着他的嘴以免用德语喷脏话。

"難不成…你們是一對嗎？"作为资深腐女的晓梅觉察到这对德/国兄弟不一般的关系。

"是…是的。"不习惯在人前秀恩爱的路德红着脸松开了手，基尔趁机插嘴说："其实我们在度蜜月呢！"

"真巧！我們也是喔！"晓梅亲密地靠在王耀的肩膀上。

"哈哈哈，我们也是！"阿尔拍拍亚瑟。

"我们都是…"其他所有人也都举起手异口同声地说。

现在所有人和国/家都聚集在钓鱼小屋前的木地板广场，等待下半场开始。一些人加入马修和伊丽莎白带领的集体舞，手拉手围成一圈。游客们很开心，中午在舞台上的混乱已被置之脑后。这时，基尔放弃了笨拙的男扮女装穿着，取而代之的是清爽的白衬衫搭棕色背带裤，比胡萝卜发色更稀有的银白色短发毫无顾虑地展现在人们面前，左手拿着一只苏/格/兰小提琴—挑战面前他从不退缩，特别是来自昔日仇家的挑战。紧接着罗德里赫也拿着小提琴粉墨登场，身上散发的奥/地/利贵族气质即使是富有乡村气息的服装也无法掩盖。

小提琴对决以罗德里赫的独奏《仙那度》拉开帷幕，刚才的集体舞停止了，广场上的所有人都围了过来。这位气质非凡的小提琴手闭上双眼，微微皱起眉头，沉浸在自己的音乐世界；他优雅的手指慎重地在深红色的提琴上律动，演奏出来的声音恬静而柔和，彷如一个痴情的人在向心爱的女子低声细语，诉说内心的千般痛苦与热忱。人群中的伊丽莎白轻声叹息，眼泪从橄榄绿的双眼落下，但她不是唯一被感动的人。

这首抒情曲被基尔用一支更欢快的曲子串接起来。正如曲名《格兰纽之舞》所示，基尔跟着自己用橙黄色小提琴演奏出来的明亮活泼的音乐顽皮地摇摆身体，脸上露出得意的笑容，还利用身下的木地板与油光的黑皮鞋跳起了踢踏舞，给主音律增添欢乐、爽朗的和音，甚至幽默地围着一动不动的罗德里赫绕起了圈子—这其中也有宣战的含义。在一片不亚于罗德里赫的热烈掌声中，基尔将头上的鸭舌帽扔向人群，路德接住了它，为哥哥不失体面的表演松了口气，还好这里不是什么皇家剧院，这样胡闹的表演还是可以被大众接受的。

观众热情还没来得及有半点消退，罗德里赫竟加入了基尔的绕圈子：两人一边小心翼翼、虎视眈眈地看着对方，一边放慢节奏拉奏手中的提琴。突然间基尔加快了音乐节拍—猎狐运动开始了！他的拉弓速度之快令人目不暇接，音乐节奏之快使人鞭长莫及，所有听众只能摒住呼吸。罗德里赫不甘示弱，加快手指的动作以追赶主旋律，就像一个猎人骑上马匹追逐狡猾的狐狸，双方在音乐创造的无限想象空间中尽情地赛跑。眼看猎人就要赶上节奏，这只银色的狐狸忽然转身反击：他将拉弓的左手换成了右手，伸出琴弓去演奏罗德里赫的小提琴，而机智的罗德里赫也伸手拉奏基尔的提琴，但他没想到基尔利用高站在身后进行压迫，将提琴抬高过他的头顶，但只要自己的手能够得到，罗德可以顺利地盲拉。随后他转过身摆脱基尔的拦截，将提琴置于身后敌人够不到的地方继续演奏。基尔也想炫耀一下，于是抬起一条腿弯成一个角度，把琴弓放在拱下演奏，还一边单腿绕着圈跳了起来。罗德里赫跟上了他，但最后基尔又增加一个花式演奏的项目—将提琴架在脖子后面盲拉—之后音乐突然停下，两位提琴手站直了身，喘着粗气，决斗结束了。

提琴对决在埃文利引起轰动，成功补救了早上的演出。然而很可惜还是没有女演员能够胜任安·雪莉的角色。

"教堂的演奏会是今天最后一场演出。"在教堂大厅中央的舞台，马修躲在幕帘后紧张地说道。"可是我们还需要一位女主角来表演唱歌。"

"我能试试吗？"伊丽莎白自告奋勇地问，"毕竟我是戏班子唯一的女生啊。"

"但是…你已经有了玛里拉的角色…"

"我说小马修，你不能指望男士们再扮成女生了吧。今早的混乱场面还不够吗？"她极力劝说。

"Kesese！来看看这是谁！"正说着，基尔带着一个小孩子进入后场，伊丽莎白似乎看到很久以前他第一次将小路德从西边莱茵河的某处带回来的情景。

"哦我的天啊！"她走上前拥抱眼前这个红发的小女孩，"你正是我们要找的人！哇啊，基尔，你真是有找小朋友的天赋呢！"

"Keseese，因为本大爷真是太帅气了！"基尔洋洋得意地说。

表演开始后，马修在舞台上将这位小女孩介绍给观众，这时她身穿蓬蓬袖的绿色裙子，红发扎成两条辫子，大大的灰色眼睛映着点绿光，尖尖的脸蛋儿长满了雀斑—简直就是安·雪莉。她一点也不怯场地唱了起来：

I don't know if you can see  
The changes that have come over me  
These last few days I've been afraid  
That I might drift away

（不知道你是否察觉

我身上的那些变化

这些日子我很担忧

说不定我不再是我自己）

I've been telling old stories, singing songs  
That make me think about where I've come from  
That's the reason why I seem  
So far away today

（我总是一边说着老故事，一边唱着歌

提醒我来自何方

这也是为什么我今天看起来

那么遥远的原因）

Let me tell you that I love you  
That I think about you all the time  
Caledonia you're calling me  
Now I'm going home

（让我告诉你我爱你

一直惦记着你

喀里多尼亚你在呼唤

我现在就回家）

But if I should become a stranger  
Know that it would make me more than sad  
Caledonia's been everything I've ever had

Caledonia's been everything I've ever had

（可是万一成了陌生人

我将会非常悲伤

喀里多尼亚你一直是我的所有

喀里多尼亚你一直是我的所有）

对于在座的所有观众，这位女孩不是什么陌生人。她从上世纪就住在爱德华王子岛了；每个气味相投的游客可以在红土地上追踪她的脚印，聆听她从不完结的故事，并且在这个美丽的地方感受到家的温暖。

"安·雪莉！"观众们大声喝彩—这也包括心满意足地坐在观众席的路德维希。当看到基尔快乐地从幕帘背后向他招手时，他想起小时候无论战场多么残酷，每次哥哥给他讲完一个美丽的睡前故事都会说："试着相信。"

"是的，我相信。"他向基尔唇语道，对方会意地点点头。

第三日，路德和基尔打算安静的享受两人世界。天气甚至比昨天还要好，王子岛一定是被上帝亲吻过吧。他俩走在去海边的路上时，有两个小女孩路过身边，一个有一头顺滑的黑色头发，另一个却是红发。他们直到女孩们走到前面才注意到，所以没有看到女孩们的正面。但是如果红发的小女孩是昨天的那位，为什么她没有和他们打招呼呢？

但路德没有深究问题，因为他坚持自己的信仰。

"阿西，本大爷有个好主意。"当他们手拉着手漫步到一间出租自行车小屋前，基尔高兴地拍手说，"我们租自行车去看新伦敦的灯塔怎么样？"

当然好了，有条沿海的自行车专用道可长可漂亮着呢。他们可以一边骑车一边欣赏醉人的风景。

"看谁先到那里，kesese！"在跨过一个耀眼之湖的颠簸木桥上，基尔突然加速赶到了路德前面。

"我是不会输的！"路德微笑着，也跟着加速。

他们终于到达那里，尽管路德赢了自己，基尔却不是那么在意，因为在看到这一片壮观的自然美景的瞬间，他立刻被深深地吸引住了，随便将自行车扔在路旁。绿草的海洋伸展至地平线以外，茂密的嫩绿草叶在太阳下映出光泽，好像大地的绒毛，诱惑着喜欢毛茸动物的基尔进行亲密接触。确实，他无法抗拒踏上这片神圣土地去朝拜位于草原深处的红白色灯塔那种奇妙的感觉。他慢慢地、满怀崇敬之情前进着，让每一片叶尖温柔地亲吻自己布满老茧的手掌。凉爽的微风是大地、海洋、天空的气息，舒缓了他因长途车赛而涨红的脸色，也吹乱了世间罕见的漂亮银色发丝。

"哥哥！"路德在基尔身后叫道。

基尔带着疑问的表情转过身来，双唇微微张开，红宝石的眼睛看起来是那么纯真，一只手将被风弄乱的发丝拨到耳后。

这时路德按下了相机快门—瞬间变成了永恒。"Du bist so schön." 他走到爱人跟前，拥抱他，亲吻花瓣般柔软的双唇。

接下来的那几天他们游玩了L. M. 蒙哥马利曾学习过的夏洛特敦和哈利法克斯，还在多/伦/多找到了她最后的家，那是一栋隐藏在现代大都市的郊区的房子，被蒙哥马利命名为"旅行的尽头"。

但即使和路德回到了德/国的家，基尔不觉得旅行已经结束，因为他有了个新的目标。这天晚上临睡前，他和路德在床上阅读蒙哥马利美丽的剪贴画册，说道：

"我说阿西，本大爷打算做本新的日记，上面贴满漂亮的照片、剪报和毛茸茸的小玩艺儿。我要把与你度过的每一天快乐的时光记录下来，因为本大爷是那么的爱你！"

*Das Ende*

注释

auf die Toilette：去洗手间

Mein Gott：我的天

Gilbert du Lapin, c'est injuste!：基尔兔，这不公平！

Peinlich：真尴尬

Un peu d'attention, s'il vous plaît.：请大家注意一下

Du bist so schön.：你真美

小提琴对决中，罗德里赫的独奏是Shenandoah，基尔的是Granuaile's Dance，合奏是The Foxhunter，都可以在网上找到，Celtic Woman都演奏过。

Caledonia这首歌指的是爱/尔/兰的旧称，表达怀念故乡的心情。

新伦敦是卡文迪什附近的村庄。哈利法克斯是新斯科舍省的省会，安在那里出生，后来才被王子岛的兄妹收养。

(全文完)


End file.
